Alien World
by Neena14
Summary: The redeyed enigma, unconsciously, rekindles his past by befriending the peculiar newbie in his class, despite the raven head's strange antics. Now he has to ravel through the messed up labyrinth his new friend has for a life to seek liberty. KaRe Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: New Lass in Town

_**Warnings: **_AU; OOC-ness; abuse; angst; violence; torture; language; KaRe and BryTal yaoi; limes and lemons might be included.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only.

_**A/N:**_ This is yet another angst fiction, mainly Ray torturing. Man, I'm too bad with him **(evil cackle).** Also, in this fiction, Kai's 16 years old. This is not typical AU but has nothing to do with real Bey Blade seasons. And yeah it's yaoi; definitely yaoi.

The first and second chapters have been combined and hopefully this would be the last time I would have to re-edit this story. It's really getting on my nerves. R&R

Just for information;

For dialogues I always use "".  
For thoughts, it's only _italic_.  
And if there is some phone conversation it would be _italic_ and in "".  
For some announcement or any other news caster or any such thing '' are used.

And oh yeah, the flashbacks, if they do not have the headings and endings with _**Flashback**_ and _**End Flashback**_, then the whole part/scene would be in _italics_.

Despite the fact I hate mentioning the aforementioned and that it might seem confusing, I thought this might help.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter No.1  
**__**New lass in town**_

* * *

"_Why…why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_He stayed quiet, eyes hidden behind those wild raven bangs. _

_Crimson eyes tried to discern some answers before slowly raising his hand towards the tanned face as no reply was given, "…Ray…"_

* * *

_Why the hell do I even bother with this?_

Two sets of blood red eyes yet again peeked at the clock hanging above the wearisome white board which was filled with mathematics formulas, procedures and other such gibberish while revolving a fountain pen in between his fingers. He once more noted a few pointers on his rough text book; the page filled with more incoherent drawings and shapes then the real lesson actually.

Kai internally sighed.

For the lack of better understanding, he was simply bored. He knew of the exercise they were going through now like the back of his hand. He could be doing anything else like wandering, away from the daft lecture given by the obtuse teacher.

But when the litigation finally did end and the bell rang, he was still the last person to leave the somewhat dreary confinement while others stampeded towards the café for recess. The enigma made his way down the hallway towards his locker, hands casually in pockets and eyes closed, aware that no one would dare interrupt his usual stroll. Reaching his destination, he looked up and found something he was not expecting to find there.

_What is she doing here? _

The freshman he saw in the morning. She had knee long black raven hair with the exception of two thick pink strands that added a bizarre contrast to the perfect braid, sun kissed skin and cat-like amber eyes, which he had yet to encounter in his scanty sixteen years of life. For one, her attire, unlike most of what her species wore, was baggy with a loose white shirt beneath a blue denim jacket and black pants. But of course those meager details did not register in Kai's mind by a long shot; he was more intrigued by her highly suspicious actions.

The newbie was standing in front of his locker, trying a key into the lock while pulling the handle now and then to open it, at which she was understandably not succeeding. At last she punched the locker, frustration doing its toll and then sighed.

Sensing it was high time to drop the spectator's act, Kai tapped her on the shoulder. Dull yellow clashed crimson as she turned about in surprise, her gaze meeting a very bitter glare. She blinked, obviously puzzled at the sudden predicament but not quite intimidated, "Uh…Is there a problem?"

Kai frowned at the innocent facade, "Perhaps. What are you doing?"

The perplexity in her eyes grew, "Um…I'm trying to open my locker? Don't tell that's also considered to be some crime here?"

Kai stared at her candid response, trying to detect any flicker of dishonesty, "I don't think I came across any such notion in Criminology and Punishment Volume I, II or III in that case. But there might be a vague penalty for trying to barge into someone else's locker, especially on the very first day."

She raised her brows, "Surprisingly, I was told this was my locker" Pulling a folded slip from her pocket and she showed it to him, "Unless of course your name is unregistered in the school's records, see for yourself. It says 36 here."

A look on the given parchment told him she was right but mistaken, he spoke, "Unless of course your eyes need a medical check up, this is 35. This one," he pointed to the next one, "It is 36"

"Then would you be a gentleman and explain why your locker is marked 36?"

The Russian, bemused, saw that somebody, probably a prankster, had altered the number five into six. Not bothering with the elucidation, he suggested, "Just try the key"

The girl gave him a rather critical gaze before doing so. Upon hearing a click, her frown changed as she smiled, "Hey thanks." But that tell tale curve was replaced by a groan when she tugged at the handle. Instead of opening, the door remained as it was, obviously jammed. Sighing, she gave up the effort, wearily shaking her head, "This really isn't my day…"

Crimson eyes, rummaging through the stuff, scrutinized when his neighbor cursed. Taking in the condition of the hinges he said, "Move"

When the girl took a step backward, Kai laid pressure on a corner by both of his hand before pulling back the handle altogether. A dull loud creak came before the locker door flew opened.

She grinned in a cattish way, "Nice, I'll try to remember that."

Not bothering to grace her with a reply, Kai continued depositing his textbooks.

Noting the indifference, the girl cautiously spoke, "Hey, I apologize. I didn't mean to, as you so nicely put it, 'barge' into your locker or anything. I haven't been around here for too long to start staging like the goons you find in this place." After a while she spoke, "So…thanks again"

Turning sideways, the duo head only nodded, not revealing any concern.

She smiled and continued the introduction while adjusting her books in the shelf, "I think I've seen you in a few classes. My name is Roya Komodo by the way. I just moved to Tokyo"

"Kai Hiwatari"

"Oh, I've heard about you. Famous Kai Hiwatari, one of the best bladers you'll ever meet." She stated silently.

Kai gazed at Roya, endeavoring to guess the literal meaning of the statement, before he suddenly felt a shadow creeping on them from behind. From the corner of his eyes, he cursed the deities internally when the vast form of Alex Steno, one of the wildest school tyrants, a hell lot of handsome features and an evenly good record of studies compared to his _usual_ intolerable conduct.

With long blonde hair held back in a loose pony tail except for a few stray bangs at the front, dangerous hazel eyes, tall and lean yet muscular and a built like an athlete, there were only few who were able to get out of his hands, unscathed that is. Nonetheless, though, it was well known for the school female clan to go giddy around him. The Russian, of course, did not spare a single feeling of apprehension for anything let alone him. But that only made him more tempting for the thug, who wanted nothing more than to conquer this great enigma.

But this time, he did not even acknowledge Kai's presence and went to stand next to Roya who was currently dusting off the dirt on the base of her locker. Probably smelling the strong cologne, the raven haired girl looked up inquiringly at the boy whose gaze was not leaving her features.

"You're the new Chinese girl in town, aren't you?" She nodded, standing up, only reaching his neck, "So how about if I take you out to look at the city lights at Saturday?"

"No thanks but I don't date."

"Hey come on, I'm not a bad guy" he said defensively.

"The answer is still no. I already have a boyfriend so…"

"I never dreamt that Hiwatari would care to take the prettiest girl in school for himself, especially when she had spent only 4 periods here"

Not sparing a single glance at him, the said teen said, "Wouldn't it be better to pick up your sorry ass and leave now Steno?"

"Oh seems like I've touched a nerve."

"Hey take a hike," Surprisingly for the two males, it was Roya who had bristled.

The bully narrowed his eyes; getting insulted in the face was not something he could easily take and in this scenario, it was just a newbie. He suddenly grabbed the girl's wrist and brought his face near to hers, "You know what? I don't take a 'no' for an answer. So let's just save the hassle and give me your number and address."

Despite the fact that there was very less public, the loud SMACK did catch the alienated interest of the whole corridor.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again!"

Roya had slapped, call it: punched, Alex hard on the face. Kai closed the locker door and looked amusingly, with a sudden new yet brief respect for the girl, over at the scene with some white leaves in one hand, "Now wouldn't this be something for the weekly news gossip"

Alex regained his composure and was close to retaliate, when Kai held his hand up, "That can easily send you to another suspension and I'm sure your father or the principal will not be too willing to compromise this time, don't you think?" He was a Hiwatari; he knew how to handle bulls.

However, even he could not always be correct.

The guy, instead, raged at him, tearing away the notes from his hands and ripping them in half. He threw the pages in the air before storming down the corridor with newly created torrents of an inclement typhoon, meant to be poured out at any naïve innocent creature who accidentally trudged up his path.

A long moment of silence enveloped the two which was broken by Roya,

"What an obnoxious bastard!"

Returning back from his short stupor, Kai slowly prodded the torn leaves on the floor with his sneakers.

Seeing the Chinese asked, "Was this an assignment?"

The two-toned head nodded, "Took two days research to compile this. Mr. Izumi won't be happy."

"So what will you do?"

Shrugging off, Kai simply resumed closing his locker but before he could walk away for his regular musing charade, Roya stopped him,

"I know I've said it many times already but really, thanks"

Kai turned a little and tilted his head to make an eye contact, "Consider it my good deed for the week. And although I'm not this much socialized with anyone, which includes freshmen, but here's an advice," he looked straight in those amber hues, trying to clearly deliver his perception, "Keep your distance from Alex Steno."

"I'll remember that" She smiled.

Nodding curtly, he went outside.

* * *

_I'm glad that she's not someone who has nothing more than to drool._

Kai mused while waiting for the students to get in the room. His train of thoughts suddenly went over to the newbie once he saw her walking in with another girl who had greeted him in a flirty manner with the usual batting of eyes of which they never seemed to get tire of. One might even think they have something stuck under their eyelids. Now that he pondered about it, he noted that, as strange as it might seem, Roya did not act like every other of her kind.

When Kai was new here, sometimes it was hard to walk through the corridor without getting a 'yoo-hoo', 'hey Kai' or 'oh he's so dreamy' likewise greeting. Even now, girls went berserk around him. That was also one of the reasons that Alex hated him and always tried his best to bully him. He never seemed to have more fan girls than Kai. Then again, who possibly could?

Though, now his mind went over to one thing that had been nagging him since recess; what the heck was he supposed to tell Mr. Izumi about that damn History assignment?

After the passing of few minutes, the teacher; a robust yet a stern brunette in early forties stepped in. Half of the period went as usual; the teacher gave a lecture about something to do with the Second World War and Mount Fuji. How the two themes affiliate together in any such rational link was beyond Kai but the students continued taking notes. He just sat there, now and then writing a simple line in the textbook on his table and then thinking over the excuse he was going to give but nothing crossed his mind.

The two-toned head did not seem to concentrate and with the ludicrous topic going, it was even tough. Even though history being in the good books of Kai, he had yet to uncover the uncanny ability to spend a whole period in the said teacher's presence and ranting without zoning out which was also why he never was all that good in it. And that could really affect his reputation and honor for being overall the best

"And this is how the historians concluded the much significant past of those native tribes." To Kai's dismay, the teacher finished his talk and turned to the learners, "Which now brings us to yet another interestingmatter. So please take out the assignments I handed you three days ago. I believe I explained why no excuse of any kind will be accepted this time?

"So Yume" he directed himself at the girl sitting in the front most seats, "May I see your work?"

He just went to desks to collect and see if they had done what they were assigned while making short, mostly unnecessary, comments. When he arrived at Kai's seat and demanded his work, the teen just looked up into those lights brown eyes and was about to open his mouth to tell the man off, when another voice was heard, "Excuse me sir?"

Every head turned to the raven haired girl sitting near the window. "Yes, Ms. Komodo isn't it?"

Roya nodded, "Yes. Actually, I took Mr. Hiwatari's notes including this homework of yours in the break to check them out. They are currently in my locker which is jammed really badly. I've already complained; they say it'll be done till tomorrow. So…" she finished with a long trail off.

The teacher considered it for quiet a long time, in which Kai became somehow edgy. A Hiwatari helping someone, especially a freshman on the first day, was more than a bit intriguing. At the end, Mr. Izumi, after sparing a glance in his direction, exceeded to next student but not before mentioning, "I intend to see that assignment first thing in the morning Mr. Hiwatari or it might affect your grading a little, I must say."

Kai bit back a groan at the limited time provided but gave a curt nod nonetheless.

With the bell finally signaling its awaiting freedom, the Russian went where his locker was situated and waited there. Now it was even weirder for him. Helping a newbie was something but the vice versa part was mildly disturbing.

"So"

Kai turned to stare at the smug Chinese who had appeared quietly at his side before training his eyes forward, "I appreciate the help if that's what you want to know."

Roya's smirk changed to a genuine smile even at the somewhat sulking response, "Hey, no big but what now?"

The bluenette once more turned back to the girl and raised his eyebrows knowingly, "I sense that you have a plan B."

"Are you psychic?"

Kai internally smirked and shrugged, "Call it that if you want"

Stuffing her things in the locker and closing it immediately to avoid any one from History class noticing her, she continued, "That topic's a pest I know but I might have some notes that can help you. You can take them if you want to"

Kai's brows rose again.

"What? Fortunately I don't have such a cold heart and I think I owe you some from our first meeting. Besides, why are you complaining?"

"No one's complaining; I was just… surprised"

"You can take them right after school"

"At your place?"

"Yeah, sorry but I was certainly not prepared to encounter a guy who'll get his work pulverized into bits by a bully and thought that I would be kind enough to help him out on my very first day. If only I had psychic powers too" she feigned at which Kai could not resist rolling his eyes.

"Just one thing; when have you done that assignment?" When things do get boring, Kai did tend to intrigue himself in mindless vagueness and this just came to his mind.

"Nobody said I'm illiterate"

"And nor did I, mind you. I'll meet you at the gate" The enigma replied nonchalantly before turning to make his way to the gym.

This day was getting weirder then he had thought.

* * *

Crimson eyes looked up once again from where he had been leaning next to the tree to spot a raven head in the mass of students exiting the Tokyo International School building. The bell had rung minutes ago, declaring their inevitable freedom. He was now waiting near the ivy covered fence around the institution with his bag on one shoulder, arms crossed and face set. However, Roya was not in sight.

The last of dry autumn leaves fluttered as the harsh wind toyed with them near his sneakers. What was keeping the freshman cooped up was getting to him. He might just try to retrieve the assignment some other unworldly way.

As he was about to head home, Kai felt a shadow closing in on him and spoke turning only sideways, "You sure took your time."

Roya stepped forward and Kai noticed that her cheeks were a bit flushed. Nonetheless, she replied calmly, "Something came up."

"Let me guess. You met Steno."

"Man you are psychic. Yeah and two of his cronies, I think."

Kai did not reply and straightened up. Adjusting her own bag and books, she started walking with him beside.

"First day and trouble once again had me relocated. I don't remember wearing any advertisement for it with my name on it," she muttered under breath. When no response was given, she tuned to silent mode as well.

Personally, Kai really had no trouble with her talking but right then, he could not trust himself to reply rightly since a weird thought was playing with his mind. From the corner of his eyes, he peeked at the raven head. Her attitude towards him had left him a bit baffled but grateful nonetheless. What really disturbed him was the fact how easily he had accepted a total stranger's help when he would rather get a detention. Roya really seemed to know her way with different people.

After walking another couple of blocks, they crossed a traffic signal before Roya halted before what seemed like a not so huge apartments building. By the looks of it, it did not seem bad at all. Presenting him with a petite smile, she entered with Kai following through the glass doors. She stopped at the wooden reception where an old lady with wiry grey hair and spectacled eyes was sitting comfortably reading an animals' magazine.

While Roya went to get the keys or whatsoever, Kai looked around. It was not one of those posh places where he usually had to visit or to stay. The lobby was small with a comfortable seating arrangement at one side while the other side had two cubical lifts situated there. A sideway, however, led to restrooms and a small snack bar. At the current hour though, not many resident people were present.

Roya returned and made her way towards the elevators. Once inside, she pressed the button of 14th floor.

Feeling that they had been silent for quiet long, Kai surprisingly said, "This is a nice place."

"…Yeah…"

"You don't like it here" it seemed more a statement than a question.

Roya simply shrugged and stepped outside when the door opened. A maid in white and black uniform pushed the trolley in the cabin after giving them a small smile and a good morning greeting, "Your stuff has arrived Ms. Komodo."

Roya simply nodded and walked in the corridor.

Following her, the bluenette stated, "You're underage and you have your own apartment?"

"I came here on a full scholarship so they are basically accommodating me here"

"It's still isn't allowed legally."

"Oh don't worry. I'm no drug dealer or illegitimate emigrant running from communist aggression." Was the amused reply

On the seventh door, she stopped to unlock it before entering. Kai remained out for a second and then followed her into what seemed like a one person apartment.

The hallway was small and carpeted, leading to the lounge where a soft purple couch and two floor cushions with a coffee table and a small TV were placed. There was a small four feet partition wall and beyond it was a diminutive kitchen with a miniature ice-box, a stove and three cabinets. In the front, there was a bay window that led to a small terrace and beside that was a doorway that opened to Roya's bedroom with attached bath.

Red orbs went over few of the cartons that were placed on the wooden floor near the wall.

"It's not much." Roya said, putting her bag down and pulling off her shoes and coat.

"You live all alone?"

"Kind of"

"I was under the impression that you have to have a room partner with you under such accommodations."

Roya scrutinized him with raised brows, "Aren't you a bit too suspicious too early? Don't be so uptight. And besides, I've got relatives in Tokyo so it's an overall okay."

Kai shrugged, not meeting her gaze and stepping out of his shoes at the entrance, "You said you moved to Tokyo, where did you come from?"

"China," With that Roya went to the petite kitchenette.

He had meant the answer to be in a more comprehensive way since he already knew she was Chinese but did not dwell on it. While she fidgeted in the side place, Kai peeked in her room which likewise was small like the whole place. There was one bed with a lamp and clock on the side and a desk on which a black old suitcase laid opened. It was a very comfortable holding overall and he could not detect any viable reason to despise the place.

"Hey, I'll be right over." Roya brushed past him only to return just as quickly, "Check that box with the red tape. My books are in there."

Nodding in respond, he placed his bag near the aforementioned box and started on the task at hand just as the main door snapped shut rapidly.

Deeming upon what to look through and what not to, he picked the first folder containing some Chinese essays. Going for the next one, he found it full of science lab work. He went through a couple of books and was surprised to find most of them as Japanese syllabus book while some other being written on different topics. He paused to muse over a few; Katakana Literature; WWII; Chinese Medieval History; Works on T'ai Chi Ch'uan; The Universal Theory of Yin-Yang. Surely, his new classmate's taste was intriguing.

Digging even deeper, he pulled out some note copies and a leather covered book. Giving it a glance, he knew it wasn't meant for him so he placed it aside and continued. He picked a certain dark blue looking copy and flipped it open. A leaf fell out and landed faced down in his lap. Picking it slowly, Kai realized it was a photo.

His crimson hues went over the group, observing them shortly. In the right side, a pink haired ponytail girl stood with a petite graceful smile, showing a peace sign with two fingers. Next to her was a short green haired kid, crouched on the ground as if ready to pounce off. Behind those two was the tallest and biggest of them all with bushy eyebrows, chewing on an apple, his eyes not visible at all. Right beside him was a short guy with jet black hair and a yellow jacket which hung loosely over his bare well toned chest as he smirked at the camera.

And in the left corner stood another raven hair guy with the most amazing golden shaded eyes he had ever seen. He was swathed in white Chinese shirt and black tight trousers with a red sash around his waist and a yin-yang bandana holding back his raven locks from his slightly tanned face.

Kai stared, for that was all he could do for seconds, eyes slightly narrowed in concentration. He had never ever seen such clear eyes of pure gold water. They captivated him for moments and he did not even endeavor to pull out from his momentary trance.

A sound of a door opening came behind him as the actual occupant of the apartment came in, "Sorry it took so long…" but Roya stopped as her orbs fell on the photo in Kai's lap. She opened her mouth and closed it before rolling her eyes and smiling. She came to sit beside him and handed him a soda can, "Fridge's empty"

Kai nodded in thanks and handed her the snap back. The moment she touched, Kai felt a realization hit him. He took it back to give the group another glance.

"I'll take that" Roya said, amused.

"They are?" Kai asked finally giving her back

"Some people of my tribe" she answered, picking up the leather book Kai had placed aside before and unbuckling the brown belt from it.

"That guy…" Kai stopped wondering whether he should step forward from the line. He never ever had poked his nose in others business and never before anything had led him in such a position. Come to think about it, hadn't he been snooping around more than he ever had before?

"What about him?" Roya looked up and Kai saw the duller shade of the beforehand golden color, almost yellow.

He opened his mouth, thinking if he should inquire, "He looks…like you"

A small smile graced her lips and she looked back at the snapshot, "Yeah, I know. Freaky, isn't it?"

"You mean you're not related?"

"Heck no" Roya grinned, "But that's what everyone think." She turned away almost immediately.

He stepped back and let her dig into the carton. After a few minutes of searching, Roya pulled a white file. "Here it is" she handed it to Kai, "You would probably have to write it again but strangely, it's the same exercise."

"You've studied in Japan before then"

"I spent a year with an aunt of mine, yeah"

"Thanks"

They both sat there for some time before Roya spoke, hesitating a bit "Um…want to grab some lunch?

Kai who had started flipping the leaves, answered without looking up, "No, I better return as well. Thank you. I appreciate this"

Roya was silent before saying, "No problem"

* * *

Not one of my best efforts compared to my newest works that is, but it will do for now. I used to like the plot but it's been very long and with the current stories stuffed in my brain, I can't seem to concentrate on this.

Do R&R because Reviews make me a happy girl!

Till next time  
Neena


	2. Chapter 2: Clash in the Alley

Yes, Yes, Yes. I'm back! Now, now, let's not get hasty and put away those sharp things. Someone can really get hurt you know. Okay I don't have much to say except that all you guys rock! Yeah, I'm psyched, the reason being that I got really aspiring reviews. What's more is that a certain reviewer belongs to the category of my Favorite Authors. Give it up for, MoonLightFight98. Thanks a lot you guys.

Hoping you'll like this chapter as well and sorry for the delay.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter No.2  
Clash in the Alley  
**_

* * *

It had been over two weeks or so since Roya's arrival in his class and he had found a certain predilection towards the raven head. Never before had someone actually intrigued the Russian's mind or piqued his curiosity enough to acquaint them. After that first day incident, Kai had not given her much consideration. Well may be he had but his train of thoughts were actually lingering on the person he had seen in the snap in Roya's apartment. Something about those golden orbs held him in a black void and he had taken up the challenge to find his way through it.

That was what pulled him towards the Chinese since he was definite that she was the key to get out. Roya had also taken up to him very quickly indeed and beyond doubt, she was glad to have him around as a new companion. No, they had not started out as being all chummy and friendly. In fact, with due lab work, it was the fourth or fifth day when they spoke again.

Kai tore his gaze away form the structure and looked behind and beyond from where he was leaning against a pole. When no one familiar came into his line of sight, he dropped his gaze to muse over another accident that happened four days ago.

Somehow, like Kai himself, the American's, Alex Steno, interest in the raven head had intensified but unlike his self, Roya had taken a very detestable loathing for the blonde. Flirting became history as Steno tried using sheer force to get her to like him, which, in Layman's terminology, had bring upon an even greater damage.

The incident Kai's mind was then playing was of the playground in the recess. He had no idea what had given the rise to the tide or more likely who had; he only became aware of that when two juniors ran past the hedge he was lying in shouting something about a bey battle going on in the grounds with one opponent being the new black haired girl. Immediately, Kai had made his way towards the mentioned spot to witness the event himself.

It was common knowledge that in a bey stadium, you do not trigger Steno's fury. He, with his Silicon bit beast, a silver metallic cyber wolf, could prove to be quite a threat, especially when in vehemence. It seemed that Steno, like usual, had elicit Roya's buzzer. The argument had started with a likewise sentence and one way or the other had turned into an all time heated bey match.

That was when bluenette actually realized how remarkable a blader Roya was with her grey bey blade. She had at least proved that in front of Kai's eyes. Being caught up in the same position once before, he was well aware of the wrath Steno held and concluded that he wouldn't mind ever having the blonde to be his adversary in a bey stadium although Kai did come victorious likewise.

To his bemusement, when he had totally assumed that Roya was a goner, she drew up clean and pushed Alex Steno, one of the fiercest bladers he knew, out of the stadium. The damage to the surrounding they had caused could have easily got them suspended but they came through it. Nonetheless, now it seemed Roya Komodo had taken up the top most place of the most wanted person in Alex Steno's list where Kai had been before hand.

And that was not a good thing.

The blue enigma fidgeted at his place and once more looked up the building. Seemingly, he did not see something he wanted to see and thus, decided to turn in for the day.

He had actually been at Roya's door for ten minutes. After receiving no reply, he left only to stop at the counter on his way out to ask about her. The woman said that she had not returned. Now that did not make sense since Kai had actually seen her leaving the school building, saying she was too tired and going to get some R&R right away.

That had been around an hour ago. Since the institution was having evening shifts, he had tailed behind in the library for some time. When leaving, he had come across Roya's key ring still hanging in the catch of her locker. Knowing she would probably be looking for them, he went to her apartment in order to return them personally but instead had to give them to the receptionist.

_Well that had been a total waste of time,_ Kai thought as he walked down the pavement, passing the shops with no interest at all, his eyes trained ahead. This part of the city was basically partial commercial, partial residential and it was a fact of interest that Roya was blessed with such a comfortable holding.

He was about to cross the opening of an alley when he heard a loud clear swear. His head automatically turned towards the direction the sound came from. The voice seemed somewhat familiar

Not really judging his motives, he stepped into the dark passage, keeping well in the shadows. Once he crossed a dumpster, the sounds became more evident and his eyes narrowed a bit when he made out none too polite conversation.

"… You can't keep up that forever, Steno"

"Just watch me, you little slut!" There was an exchange of curses followed by a lot of clattering of metal objects.

Gradually, Kai moved towards the corner and bent into a crouch before prying to perceive the situation.

At the end of the path, a figure was lying against the brick wall on the dirty earth. Crowding it, were three people, one of them a slight bulky one while the other was tall and lanky who was lying in a heap of garbage at one side. In between those was none other than Alex. Surrounding them was litter, dustbin tops and an upturned rubbish holder.

The person on the floor had a warrior's glint of strength in its orbs while the tip of a sharp fang was visible through the sealed lips. It stooped into a squat before launching out its leg at the other person, hitting squarely in their gut and causing them to fall back in pain. That left only one standing who was panting slightly, beads of perspiration sliding down the handsome features.

Roya pranced like a tiger again, attempting to get her left opponent but her luck left her in the hands of fate as a hand grabbed her shirt, making her lose her balance and fall. Before she could recover, Alex took it as granted and pushed her down, pinning her wrists together in a vice like grip.

"I still don't get your damn problem, you bastard!" Not caring that she was swimming deeper in dark waters, she shouted in her assailant's face.

"You're my damn problem," Alex hissed in reply.

"Oh? Enlighten me" she seethed before breaking his grasp and pulling away. Her back met up with the wall and she cussed out a few well-chosen curses in her native language when she noticed that the other two were also on their feet.

"Listen Komodo, I don't like you. In fact I'm starting to despise you so much that I want to break that little neck of yours right here, right now." He grabbed her neck with a surprise move though did not squeeze. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw yellow orbs widening.

But Roya overcame that after seeing the satisfied look on the other's face. Sneering at him, she whispered back despite little shivers going through her spine, "Mutual feelings"

"Truth to be told," Steno ignored her remark, "You're lucky you're alive. If you want your puny life to continue, I suggest you start making some reservations and show some manners." He let go of her but with a hard shove. This time, he meant serious business.

"Speak for yourself, asshole!"

It seemed that Roya still had not gotten the message across. And Alex Steno was ready to do everything to achieve that. But before he could move a muscle, Roya flung herself off her feet and grabbing the pipe above, hurled herself out of their cowering circle.

Once landing gracefully, she once more tripped one of the bullies. But now aware of her fleeting moves and attempts, one grabbed her ponytail and pushed her to the ground. She countered it by flinging over his head in a leap and twisting his arms. Though the attack was effective, it left her vulnerable to Alex who grabbed her from shoulders and pinned her together. Unable to move, she tried to thrash violently but stopped when the other two thugs stood too. This was getting out of hand.

"That's enough!" a growl from the shadows came before all three bullies found themselves lying in a clumsy heap.

Kai brought his leg back from the stance he had used as he stared at the fallen figures. Hating the turn of events, it remained clear that defeat had been his and Alex bared his teeth in anger before retreating with his comrades. Swearing his last threat, he turned and fled, making his way out of the alley.

A long moment of silence engulfed the two persons as the dirt started to settle down.

Kai closed his orbs for a while before opening them and gazing at Roya, who was panting heavily, her raven bangs moving simultaneously. She was stooping against the bins, trying to even her breaths while wiping the sweat off her tanned face.

Kai bent down towards her, a cold flame ignited inside him, "What were you thinking?"

Roya suddenly opened her eyes, surprised at his chilled yet loud voice, "Kai?"

"What the hell was all that about?" Kai hissed slightly, glaring.

Roya, confused at his attitude, mumbled a reply, "It's not my fault. He… he was mad at the bey battle"

Kai sighed, running a hand through his two toned hair, "Are you hurt?"

"Not really" She tried to get up but fumbled slightly. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the Russian held out a hand to help her up.

"Let's get you back to your room"

* * *

Back in Roya's apartment, not a word had occurred. Kai was fumbling with the kettle in the kitchen while Roya was quietly seated on the couch with a first aid box in front of her. The Chinese had been able to escort herself till her room with out any assistance but refused to do anything else. After bringing her the medical kit, the bluenette was now making two cups of tea. 

She glanced at the other, a deep feeling of infidelity enveloping her. Kai's slight rigid stupor had been quite unexpected. But now that she thought about it, it seemed that she had been one of the only ones who had tried and succeeded to some extent, to befriend this enigma. There had to be some cause for him to be so antisocial. And it intrigued her to find out what.

Kai brought the boiling liquor and handed one mug to Roya. Walking over to the windows, he kept quiet for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

Roya did not reply immediately but answered the same reason she had told, "He said that he had been trying to somehow corner me but I always manage to slip through his fingers. Said I'm a sneaky bitch," she added with a nonchalant smirk.

"So you finally gave him a chance for confrontation?"

"I didn't even know he was waiting for me outside my building!"

The Russian raised his brows, "He followed you here?"

"Not basically but I think that was his intention but I caught him way back on the road."

Kai looked away and took a long sip, "You're an able fighter."

"Not as good as you are." Her reply was honest, "I practice centuries old martial arts; T'ai Chi Ch'uan but I've never seen anything like that. Where did you learn that stuff?"

"It shouldn't matter to you."

Roya picked the cue and nodded slightly.

"That guy in the photo, he's a martial artist" Typical Kai, it was a statement, not a question

Roya looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him gazing out, "Why does _he_ intrigue you so much?"

Kai pondered on that inquiry but could not come up with a better reply so instead said, "You really should start looking out for Steno, Komodo."

"Answer me, Hiwatari."

Kai turned to face Roya who was looking intently at him, "You're a martial artist."

Roya blinked.

"Never mind" Kai replied, "Look, I'm not going to be there to save your rear next time and even if I will be present, I won't bother, got that? You should try to ignore him and master some sense of self control if you call yourself a martial artist that is."

"Oh? So now I'm the one with the cause?"

"Yes"

Roya looked totally baffled, "I don't like to be pushed around Kai."

"You'll find that the more _you_ push Alex Steno around, the more _you'll_ get pushed. Ignore him, that's the key"

"Is that what you do?"

"What do you think?"

"That is stupid."

Kai turned to award her a small glare.

Instead of returning her share, she spoke calmly, "He needs to be taught a lesson"

"And you're going to be the teacher? Grow up. I've heard better excuses than these in my first grade."

They settled into another mute mode, the sounds of sipping being the only ones interrupting the peaceful firmament. Draining his cup, Kai placed it on the kitchen counter and returned to the lounge.

"I am going. Get some rest." He had reached the door when Roya called,

"Kai,"

Tilting his head to show she had his attention, he cocked his brows, "What?"

"Thanks for today."

Kai remained impassive before replying, "I really have no idea why I'm doing this. But believe me, something's up and I can sense that. Best try not to test my patience next time."

He had almost closed the door when Roya's voice came through it, "There are things that shouldn't be brought out in open, Kai."

The said two toned head stood with his hand still on the knob for a while before shutting the door and the mysteries behind it.

* * *

Kai seems a bit OOC but that's how the story enfolds. So bear with me folks. One thing that that R&R used was Rest and Relaxation not Read and Review. And yeah, this has been re-edited. 

So my dearest of all readers, please R&R

Till next time  
Neena


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious Antics

Hey, everyone! To be honest, I got two such reviews, which somehow woke me up from my stupor and brought me back to the reality. They simply asked me to update and somehow that triggered my usual hibernating bleak portion of my min mind and now after reading the rejection part in Our First Noel by my most favorite writer/role model Ladya. C. Maxine, I pulled myself out of my trance and decided to work on this.

Actually I've been trying like hell to get this written but something always comes up and with Silent Spirits and two other Bey blade stories on my mind, I'm in simple words freaked out and messed up to do anything at all. Sigh…

Anyhow, here's the new chapter, I'm really, really encouraged by all my lovely reviewers so Thank you so very much indeed and as for the readers, my special gratitude to all of you for reading this.

Yaoi will arrive soon. Be patient.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter No. 3  
Suspicious Antics  
**_

* * *

He was never a show off nor did sports except beyblading interest him in any significant way. The only reason he had put up with all this was the fact that their coach had some kind of slight influence on his mind. He always managed to talk him into attending these classes but never ever pushed him to participate in any matches against his own will. That was one of the aspects Kai liked and respected about that old teacher.

_Those rookies third graders aren't that bad after all,_ he mused.

With somewhat damp hair, Kai left the chamber and made his way towards his locker in the hallway to get his books. From a distance, he recognized the long raven mane that was nowadays always bound in an open ponytail by a red ribbon.

Kai had observed after a while that Roya had finally started to come out of her shell.

Almost five days had passed from that fiasco in the alley and afterwards, Alex had not been seen near her. She was of course content with that but it unnerved Kai. He knew Steno was not going to give up that easily. He had too much past experience with that guy. He hardly remembered the last time Steno's attention diverted from him.

"Hey" Roya greeted him after successfully opening her locker door. And no, it still maintained its previous condition though she had worked a few nuts here and there to make it a bit more feasible.

Kai nodded in response and took his own bag and books out.

Roya tilted her head in amusement as she stared at the teen in front of him while a mild smile crept on her tanned face. She was brought back from her musings when Kai spoke calmly without giving her a single glance,

"Why are you smiling?"

"Uh…um…sorry" She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, "Gosh, you're good at your psychic powers." She turned away quickly and asked, "So…my place or yours?"

Kai paused for a while before answering, "Mine"

Roya waited for him to continue but when he didn't she rolled her eyes, "When and where, if you don't mind me telling?"

"Now"

"As in right now?" she asked a bit disappointed.

Kai straightened up, "Why not?"

"I thought we could…" Roya turned to close her locker when suddenly the door swung past her quickly and shut with a loud snap, startling her in process. She turned, alarmed, to look at who did it, only to find out more unwelcome trouble knocking at her door steps.

An average height girl with no doubt a perfect seventeen inch waist met her gaze. Her long blonde tresses were held by a beautiful mauve hair band and they ended with well maintained curls. They enveloped the attractive features of a light brown face with a cute nose, pink glossed lips and hazel almond shaped eyes. Dressed in a cheer leader outfit of purple and yellow, she held two similar pom-poms in one hand while the other rested on her hip bone.

On the whole, she might have been considered a beauty contest winner in Roya's books if it hadn't been for the glare she was receiving. Blinking out of her trance, she opened her mouth to say something but wasn't able to. She realized that two other girls, one with a dark complexion and brown curls and other with silky light blue hair that reached her shoulders, stood behind the first in the same attire holding three gym bags altogether.

"Do I know you?" the blond spoke in thick British accent, her feet tapping impatiently on the floor as she leaned forward.

"Uh…" Roya stammered as she bent backwards.

"Of course I don't" she replied with a wave of her hand, standing straight again. She ran her eyes over the raven haired girl's appearance with high disapproval, making Roya feel even more insecure. The girl once more made eye contact and held the stare for some seconds before shrugging and turning her back at her.

"Kai!" she exclaimed in a singing voice as if just noticing him. "It's been almost a month since I last saw you!" she moved past the Chinese and practically threw her self on the two toned head who had been aware beforehand of what would follow next. "How's it going?" she asked checking him out too though gradually this time as if he was just discharged from some hospital.

'_Oh oh, girlfriend alert'_ a voice rung in Roya's head.

Kai didn't reply but slowly took a step backwards. This seemingly tempted the girl and she moved even more towards him. When he didn't part his lips to response, she giggled unnecessarily.

Roya, who was only a step behind the two, had obviously understood the scenario and rolled her eyes at the needless act, "Oh brother"

Well, actually she didn't mean to say it out loud. Perceptibly, the blond had heard the slip and it didn't take her long to round off at her.

"And just who do you think you are, snoop?" she had both hands placed on her waist. "If you must know, this is a private zone reserved for VIPs only, not for some mediocre simpletons"

That did rattle Roya somewhat but she contained her self.

"I asked you a question"

Fighting down the urge to wipe that ego tic expression off her face she breathed in and spoke with a calm voice, "I'm Roya Komodo and forgive me for allowing a _mediocre simpleton_ to invade this private zone that you speak of. I assure you I'll be much more careful in keeping you away the best I could."

The girl huffed in indignation but a curious look edged slowly on her face. Moving a step forward, she once more bent over, no doubt taking in the peculiar feline characteristics in her features and evidently not aware of the sudden incursion of personal space. Various scents of perfumes and bathing oils plagued her senses as the blonde's body brushed up to hers. However, Roya did not stir from her place and stood her ground.

"Are you some slapstick comedian? Because those eyes look so not rational if you ask me"

Kai waited for Roya to react. He knew this girl and was wisely aware of her intolerable attitude but being the person he was it didn't have any such effect on him.

Roya suppressed hard to compose the furious growl that begged to be let out deep from her throat. But that still didn't keep her eyes from dilating or her pointed fang to protrude under her lip. She inwardly smirked victoriously when the snob gasped silently and took a step back. But that didn't live for ever as she glared right back at her.

"I must say that adequate protocol or comportment is apparently quite above your reprehensible being"

"Hey, aren't you the new girl every one's been nattering about?" the dark girl spoke for the first time while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" the blue head said with a deep chilling voice as if remembering something, "Didn't you beat Alex Steno in a bey battle?"

Before Roya could reply, the blonde turned while waving her hand, "Beat Alexei in a battle? That's certainly idiotic poppycock, Sheila. Everyone knows that only Kai is ingenious enough to attain such achievement, right Kai?" She purred out the last sentence while giving a coy glance in the said boy's direction.

Kai frowned at the look he was receiving. This had gone too far too quickly for his liking. He seriously wanted to get home but of course he had to get Roya out of this before she becomes yet again an unwanted victim of another vicious person.

"For the record, she did win her battle against Steno. And just so you know it's high time her name appears on the front notice board for coordinating the upcoming Spring Dance."

"Oh," her attention turned to Kai at once and her façade totally changed, "Yes, whatever you say Kai." She replied batting those long eyelashes while continuing to drool over him, seemingly not even aware what Kai had actually pointed rather pointedly at.

Roya, rolling her eyeballs in exasperation and controlling her fury, spoke once more, "Now that that's settled, I'm afraid that Kai and I have some work to do so we…"

"I beg your pardon!" she whipped around ferociously and stared hard at the statement but this time Roya was enjoying the turn of tables.

As if to add some spice, Kai also included, "She's right. We are assigned together for the new math's query sheet so excuse us now."

The blonde suddenly came out of her shocking reverie and shook her head violently. She sent another death glare at Roya before turning to Kai and faking an elongated pained sigh, "Well, it's alright Kai. But I was planning for a bit personal reunion now that we met again after such a long period. You take care of yourself now, there are a few bacterial leeches roaming around these days." She finished with an unsurprisingly gesture towards her back.

Kai simply closed his locker and without another word turned to leave. Roya also heaved her bag before following his footsteps. He could feel the daggers shooting out of the blonde's eyes directed only towards the Chinese.

What he did not expect was to find two arms encircling his waist tightly into an intimate hug. He stiffened for a moment and had to grit his teeth when the sugar coated voice came from behind,

"I really missed you Kai."

Roya clenched her wrists into fists as the girl nuzzled into the shoulders before letting go with a fake giggle. Just who the hell did she think she was anyway?!?!

"Come on" Kai muttered after noticing the sudden murderous gleam in the golden eyes. He did not want an all out cat fight here in his hands. In the very corner of his mind though, he wondered why Roya reacted in such a way.

They walked in complete silence until they reached the gates before Roya burst, "Okay, may I know who that _divine_ friend of yours was?"

Kai simply turned to walk in the opposite direction of Roya's home, "Martina Jonathan, daughter of Simian Volvo Jonathan. Her father owns some olive and date farms and has a whole oil field in Arab. So you can guess that all the wealth has an affect on her mind."

"Yeah, she's a bona-fied mental lunatic." Roya muttered disgustedly, "I don't believe you to be some one to hang around with her so how come you're so _closely_ related?"

"I met her when I was nine. My grandfather used to have quite a business with them until some mayhem bankrupted them. Our contact thinned away but somehow she never got over the _good old times_ we used to have. So she just hangs around now"

"I can figure" Roya mumbled in her breath but Kai heard that. They went to their silent mode again with Kai leading to wherever they were heading. Roya had her head down and her eyes distant as they concrete blocks slipped away beneath their footsteps.

Now that everything seemed serene Kai went back into his musing. He actually never thought that he would allow some one to come so close that he will willing let them be in his personal life. Sure he had many such team assignments but he always finished them at school. The fact that Roya had so easily trusted him and had led him into her home on their very first day had triggered him a lot. And let's not forget the other part that bonded them together.

Kai still was not able to take his mind off the golden eyes. Day by day he had been intrigued and even fascinated by the image that had plagued itself in his upper chamber and eventually had taken up the challenge. Though he was no close to point the reason of his interest but it drew him closer to the Chinese. He had started noticing how much both Roya and that guy resembled. But in the end, the conclusion he usually came with was that she was an enigma to be solved to reach that origin of his curiosity.

What also surprised Kai that his inscrutable personality and fascia had been so easily broken by the raven haired and somehow he could not bring himself to shove her away. True, she was the one to live their friendship, since she had guessed that he wasn't a very communal character, and had proven well that she was capable of keeping up with all the barriers he built around him to keep outsiders away. So Kai had given in and had agreed to welcome her in his life.

"Uh…Kai…?" Roya's voice brought him back from his trance and he turned to see her looking sheepishly at him.

"What?"

"Just so you do know, I literally suck at numbers"

* * *

Kai opened the humungous oak entrance door with ease and stepped in. turning around, he saw his comrade still standing a few feet away from the stairs and gaping skywards with eyes wide as saucers. 

"You're coming or what?"

Roya slowly brought her baffled gaze down before gradually walking into Hiwatari Residence, which in fact was nothing she had come up with in mind.

"This place is huge" she commented once reaching the main door.

Kai only smirked before letting her in first, his smile widening slightly as a gasp of surprise echoed through the vast space that was the entrance lobby.

"I was wrong. This place is monstrous!"

The Russian only closed the door in response before going to switch on a couple of lights. Despite it was still late noon, the interior of the mansion seemed gloomy like always.

Roya had already taken a few steps inside, looking around in awe. It was huge!

The floor was tiled with marble and a few posh bear rugs were scattered here and there. The ceiling was a magnificent dome shaped with beautiful painted scenery of the sky. A crystal chandelier was suspended delicately over the expansive area, doubling the mesmerizing aura that hung in the atmosphere. The walls were lined with countless tapestries, exclusive paintings, protracted mirrors and comparatively small polished tables on which various antiques and ornaments were decorated.

Taking all this in as a first sight, Roya let out another long 'wow' before sprinting towards the first counter on which a seven set samurai swords was placed. Opposite to her, Kai quietly watched her as she went from one table to another in admiration through the mirror in front of him while checking the mail set neatly on the high-class wooden surface. He gave a single glance at the girl as she inspected the statues and armors before reading the bills, letters, forms and whatsoever.

Roya felt like a research student in a Jurassic park. Well she was trying to contain herself from literally goggling but these things were magnificent. She was careful not to touch anything. She reached the end of the lobby where a carpeted staircase led to no doubt other rooms and chambers. She turned about to see Kai fiddling with some leafs at the far corner. Feeling that sight seeing time should be cut down; she started her way back to him. But not without going through the rest of the objects with a brief glance.

Kai was half aware of the inquisitive Chinese going to and fro so he was startled when a total foreign voice reached his ears,

"This is cool"

Kai raised his head to register his surrounding and was sure that the statement came from Roya who had her back to him but it did not sound like her in any way. The voice was somewhat deep rather than her soft feminine tone he was used to.

"Roya…?" He didn't receive any response so as if inquiring, he walked towards her, "Roya"

She turned quickly with a smile that likewise did not reach her eyes, "Yeah?"

Kai stared at her for some moments which caused her brows to rise, "Uh…is something wrong?"

Kai blinked. _What just happened? Her voice is…same. Of course it's same. Think straight, Kai._ Shaking his head a bit he spoke, "Nothing"

A confused smile appeared on her face but she simply shrugged. Another statue caught her eye and she quickly moved towards it, leaving Kai along with his musings. He slowly turned to look at his reflection in yet another mirror when a silent gasp was heard,

"Black Dranzer"

His head whipped around at that. This time it was Roya who said that but now he wondered whether he heard right. Yet again, her back was towards him so he couldn't look at her expression as she stood in front of a grand stone sculpture of a phoenix.

"What did you say?"

Roya didn't answer him until he reached her. She turned to him, "Huh?"

"What did you just say?" Unknown to him, Kai sounded a bit commanding. What also went unnoticed by him was the fact that Roya's shoulders had suddenly tensed up.

"I said, 'that's Dranzer'" she replied slowly, "Are you okay Kai?"

Kai could swear that he had heard something else but after seeing the perplexed look he was receiving from the younger, he somehow doubted his hearing ability.

"Kai is something the matter?"

Mentally shaking himself, he spoke, "I thought…never mind" he quickly changed his sentence.

Roya stared for a bit longer before turning to the statue again, "I always wanted to see a fire bit beast. But this is genuine enough." She added with humor but wasn't given any reply. "I think we should get to work."

"Yeah" Kai finally answered and steadily went to another room through two open doors which looked like the grand living room.

Roya let out soundless sigh before falling in step with the two tone head.

Once again, she froze and exclaimed at the sight of luxurious room as she entered. In the middle of it, a large section of the floor was about two feet below ground level, forming a comfortable lounge. Very expensive leather couches and chairs and a cherry wood table formed a semi circle with a plasma TV along with DVD, VCD and a whole Stereo System in the middle. She faintly noticed that she was nodding her head in bewilderment.

Kai dumped his school bag on one of the many seats and took off his jacket. Walking, with his head furrowed as he mingled with his cell, he called, "Want something to eat?"

"No thanks" was the feeble reply. They already had lunch on their way here since walking distance between his home and school was quite extensive. Nonetheless he went through a sideway door into the kitchen, wondering how Roya would react to the size of it. Taking two sodas out, he returned back to find Roya in front of a large life size portrait.

Coming to stand beside her, he inwardly grimaced at the occupant of the photo but even so spoke, "That's my grandfather, Lord…"

"Lord Voltaire Hiwatari" Roya filled in quietly, her eyes still fixed on the picture. Her eyes held a crestfallen look with a tinge of fear and anxiety mixed with it. "It's hard to avoid hearing his name once in a while"

Kai remained silent. Handing the can to her, he walked back to the sofa where their bags were placed. "The study is a bit warmer than this. Come on"

Though obviously he didn't show it, he still wondered how much this girl knew or what exactly she knew and why was his conscience pointing out that this scenario was very peculiar till now.

* * *

"Ah! If I stare at these numbers for one more second, I'm going to scream!" This shout was followed by an ungraceful thud of a head hitting the study table surface. 

Kai moved his eyes to his side at Roya and rolled his eyes in amusement. _She wasn't kidding when she said she sucks at numbers._

They had started out the work sheet two hours ago and he was a bit surprised that their teacher had double the sums he usually gave. It was surely going to take a while to get all 265 done. It had taken around twenty minutes to get Roya to understand how to fill out the queries and then they had divided the sums into half as _fairly_ as possible. Since she claimed that it would take her more than half a month to get these solved, Roya declared to do the last forty while Kai started with the beginning and complete as much as possible

Being a natural Math's whiz and fond of arithmetic problems, he was doing comparatively fine, "How much have you finished?"

"Nineteen" came the muffled reply, "You?"

"I'm on 43rd"

There was funny snorting noise before chair scraping was heard as the raven head got up to look at her partner's neat work, "How do you do that?" It was more of a complaint than an inquiry. Not waiting for an answer, she went and flopped down on the coach before, rubbing her temples and trying not to fabricate an already built up migraine.

The study was relatively smaller than the rest with endless rows of books upon walls and a long mahogany study table with a couple of comfortable chairs were placed in one side while the other had a warm fire grate with a hearth rug, a few arm chairs and another TV along with a coffee table.

Golden orbs stared around the area in space before going over the large windows. This place was simply too enormous for a single soul to live in.

Kai could sense the questioning silence and waited for the Chinese to ask whatever was on her mind.

"Kai, do you live here alone?"

He waited to ponder for the best way to answer that, "My grand father usually comes to visit and there are three other staff members…"

"You know what I mean"

Kai turned to face her who was sitting cross legged with her pink strand of hair in her hand and a curious look on the face, "Well, a friend of mine is generally always around and I mean always"

"Who is he?"

"A guy I've known my whole life," Kai nodded towards her back at a small photo frame in one corner, "He's currently in Russia for a couple of weeks."

Roya stood to observe the picture. The silver frame enveloped the sober façade of a 16 year pale teen with dazzling cerulean eyes and fiery red hair with two similar strands falling before the smooth face.

"Uh-huh" she returned to her seat. "Do you live in Russia?"

"Used to" Kai returned to his work but his attention still on the other.

"What made you come here?"

Crimson eyes rose for a moment from the numbers and equations but replied quietly nonetheless, "Stuff…"

Roya rested in the couch for a few minutes, deciding not to pursue after details, before taking back her chair and staring incoherently at the figures.

"I hate Math's…"

* * *

Two figures walked out of the airport, one had jet black hair while the other shocking pink. Both were clothed in a grayish jersey made of some rough material. Yellow eyes went backward and forward as they observed their surroundings. The black head step out in the street and signaled a cab over. 

Once seated inside the automobile, one of them spoke, "It won't be long before we hunt him down. He's somewhere in Japan."

* * *

Wow! I finished!! Finally!! Man, this was taking too much long. Okay, the last couple of paragraphs are not up to their best but hell, it's almost 3 in the morning and I'm hungry and tired and my eyes burn and I've got a test to prepare. Well, basically it's a miracle I'm still kneeling to complete this. 

So peeps please review and let me know what you think. To be honest, now the real story begins.

Till next time  
Neena


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Initiates

Hey, peeps! Okay I've got a lot and nothing to say at all. But I'll go with the former since even in the latter I would do the former so basically both the former and the latter will deduce the same results. Now does that make sense? No. Go figure. Anyhow, firstly, my mocking mocks, also known to be Cambridge send-up Exams are on and are doing very well indeed in eating my inside and destroying my outside. It's a conspiracy I tell you!

Secondly, I've re-edited the first chapters. As I had mentioned before, the chaps were written a hell long time ago so it was not up to my present standard. Dialogues, paragraphs and some description had been changed so it would be better if you care to read it.

Thirdly, and this is **important** that you guys know, this is NOT a romance between Kai and Roya. Although I'm glad that none of you took it like that but I just wanted to clear that out.

And now, lastly, I really, really wanted to get Ray in this chapter but that won't be possible due to some circumstances so I apologize…

Readers: But you promised…!!!

Neena: Now really now (rolls back to see previous A/Ns) uh……Nope, no promises there so all I'll say is that the next chap will welcome……oh……correction: uh-oh……

(Ducks from a series of stray bullets, rockets, an atomic missile, daggers, knives, forks and other such cutlery along with rotten apples and eggs and let's count that flying cow too)

(Peeking out from under the table after the blasts die away)……Wow, you guys sure come prepare huh?

Readers: (smirk and pull out even more ammunition and other various farm animals)

Okay, okay, I got the point!! And I've been kidding, alright? There is going to be a scene where finally the curtains are parted to allow our beloved neko-jin into the show. Is that enough to contend you guys or what? So please be nice and put down those torches and yes that chicken too.

But you have no idea what you're asking for (evil glint). **Initiate Plan Torturing Ray to near Insane Hysteria!!** (Cackle cough, cough, ACHOO!!)

I think I've bored you guys enough. But you can't begin to imagine how much I'm enjoying this. Anyhow, one more important thing…

Readers: (sigh desperately)

LOL…Well thanks for putting up with me. Really thanks all of you. Your reviews really make my day and the continuous increase in the hits usually makes me want to dance on the moon. So thank you all. Just for the record, it would be convenient if anonymous reviewers would write their email ids too.

So R&R

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter No. 4  
Trouble Initiates_**

_**

* * *

**_"_Okay right…um…I know this isn't the best time to say this…but I just wanted you to know that…well…I'm returning today…and yeah, that's all"_

He had sounded very nervous on the phone, very nervous indeed. As if not sure whether he should had announced his welcome to Russian the bluenette.

"_And just so you know I'm hoping not to find my self behind bars the moment I land."_

The voice message had ended with an uncertain chuckle which had sounded quite unlike him. But he had a right to be so tentative and the two toned head was going to make sure he was.

Hazy crimson eyes kept staring out from the window where rain was drizzling lightly. A thunder would enlighten the sky now and then where dark grey clouds had gathered, no doubt a nuisance for the coming hours. The teen blinked as the first loud sound of lightning reached his ears. Clearly, the wind picked up but there seemed no drastic change in the pour.

Stepping away from the window, Kai's gaze went over the antique grandfather clock, according to which it was almost 3:37 pm. Not knowing what task to engulf his attention into, he wandered in to the warm kitchen.

It was Thursday evening. The moment he had returned from school, he dismissed the last servant. They usually were always done when he reached home but today, he had made a few reservations here and there.

Taking out a glass to pour himself some water, Kai mused over the events of the past days.

He and Roya had not been able to complete as many sums as preplanned so it was decided that they would utilize the next day as well, this time however at Roya's place.

It was the third visit to her apartment. Kai noted that her possessions consisted of very little amount. Or may be he had not even seen the whole. She had nonetheless changed the miniature refrigerator and the walls had been decorated with a few sceneries. All of it had somehow proven in Kai's mind that her stay was temporary.

He remembered stating that thought after entering.

She had given her usual perplexed look, "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you still haven't unpacked any other thing than what I saw the last time"

She had simply waved it off, "My things are still in China Kai. Blame those lame delivery services but you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers."

Kai had inquired further, "You have been here since almost a month…" At that moment, his eyes fell on the framed picture that was placed on the table near the television. That group picture with that raven haired teen. Those golden eyes shone brightly as they stared in the camera but something about the way they glinted stood out from the whole snap. Implausible it might seem but behind that façade was a tiny yet noticeable tinge of dejection and despondency.

Roya had chuckled at his dubious actions and shoved a mug of coffee in his hand before declaring, "Someone's too curious here. Come on, if we keep this up, you'll be heading home way after sun set."

But since then, they haunted him slightly. Those golden orbs did. The fact that he was so willingly letting himself scrutinize something he had no idea about was quite alien to him and he certainly did not like it at all.

Once again looking over the clock, Kai decided it was better to get something ready for the evening than sticking around idly and driving himself crazy with his own train of thoughts. It had also been observed by him that Roya did her best not to trail on that particular topic concerning that raven hair guy but may be it was only his suspicious conscience.

Pulling out some old cuts and lettuce, he looked over the food placed in his ice box before grabbing the bread loaf. Switching on the coffee machine, he took two plates and mugs out. Placing the tableware, he went back to complete that sandwich. Another threatening bolt of lightning flashed the sky but it went unnoticed by the Russian who was pondering over another perturbing scenario.

He wouldn't mark it as current but accordingly it had been on his mind for a while. Alex Steno's demeanor towards the Chinese girl had suddenly gone from strange to remarkably more strange. Roya had been content with the fact that Steno was finally off her tail after she had given him a piece of her mind. But Kai on the other hand had noticed the dark not to mention wary looks he gave her whenever they crossed each other paths. And then there was the fact that Alex Steno meant business. If he didn't get his way then, he would make sure he succeeded later.

Kai had been totally correct when he said that the more you push Alex Steno around, the more you'll get pushed. Denying him only amplifies his temptation that Kai knew and had experienced very well indeed.

A single chime of bell halted his thinking and crimson eyes, as on cue, went over the time piece. Narrowing his eyes, he washed and dried his hands calmly before slowly making it out of the kitchen. Another bell was heard but it didn't affect his gradual stroll at all. Passing the lounge, he stepped into the comparatively cooler main hall. Proceeding to the door, he placed one hand on the bolt while silently taking in a breath.

On the third bell, he exhaled and steadily unlocked the giant oak door. Turning the handle, he pulled the door opened.

A figure swathed in a knee long white coat stood in front of him with one hand placed comfortably in his pocket while the other clutched a light blue duffel bag over his shoulder. He had been gazing skywards through the rain but on the opening of the door, he finally lowered those dazzling cerulean eyes and stared from behind two fiery red bangs, a small smile playing at his thin lips.

They simply stood like that, looking at each other. The other made no move to get out of rain while Kai didn't even ask him in. They simply stared.

When he was sure no reaction what so ever was to be expected from the two toned head, he sighed and caved in, "Are you going let me freeze here all day long?"

Kai didn't respond in any way. Even his steady gaze didn't falter when the other fidgeted slightly but remained however monotonous. After a whole minute, he stepped aside. The other stayed immobile for a while before stepping in. Taking in the slight warmness of the interior, he waited for Kai who serenely closed the door shut.

Bolting the lock, Kai let his arms drop loosely at his sides while staring out at the wooden surface. The other shook his head in amusement before stepping next to him, "Nice to see you too, Kai"

Haunting crimson eyes turned gradually to make an eye contact with the blue pair. Kai closed his eyes and turned his head back.

Then out of nowhere, he took a step before proceeded in pulling the redhead's ivory wrist forward and bringing his own knee up, kicking straight into his 'guest's' gut.

The other's eyes widened and his jaw opened in shock at the capricious assault. But despite the pain no sound was uttered. The duffel bag hit floor as both slender arms wrapped themselves around the abused torso shakily. The body dropped to his knees.

Kai stared down at the slight prostrating position but his indifferent façade did not change. Retrieving the fallen bag, he straightened before making it back to the lounge, not even sparing a single glance over his shoulder. Placing the bag on the couch, he switched on the plasma screen for the news update.

When sounds of soft yet painful footsteps reached his ears, he further increased the volume, his eyes glued to the anchor person yet he was staring out in space.

One hand lightly caressing the aching part, the other flopped down on the couch before commenting, "That… was _excruciatingly_ affectionate of you, Kai, but seriously I consider your usual warm welcomes a lot more thank you very much."

Only a low grunt came in as a response before the remote control, meant to hit him no doubt, was carelessly tossed beside him on the cushion. The bluenette ambled into the kitchen.

Obliged to follow, he stood and entered to see Kai pouring coffee.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?" he chuckled, his eyes twinkling. The glint vanished when he was rewarded with one of the deadliest death glares courtesy of a certain crimson eyed enigma. If looks could kill, he would have been resurrected for the umpteenth time in the history. But no, he did not fall dead on the floor. Instead he rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, "Kai…"

"…"

The said teen refused to answer since sipping the burning liquor seemingly appeared to be rather more interesting.

"Okay, I admit I deserve this but wasn't knocking the air out of me enough?"

"…"

The red head frowned. Fine, if he was going to be like this, it was high time the bluenette had a taste of his own medicine. Hardening his stare, he turned to leave, "Alright I got the point! But if this is how you're going to be, then I can show myself out."

He saw the right eye twitch before he snapped the door shut. The tables had successfully turned.

"And where the hell do you think you're going to stay?" A question was shot at him from behind.

Inwardly he smirked at his victory but pretended to be clasping his discarded bag orderly, "Oh I don't know. I can always spend the night at some gay bar. They say a new one has opened a week ago with hookers and all. And I'm sure one of them will probably have a spare room or even a bed to share. Maybe I'll return when a certain somebody is in a good mood for a decent conversation."

"Tala, you know this is not getting us anywhere."

The redhead looked up when the bluenette was a few feet away from him. Not able to resist, he gave him a genuine smile. Sea blue clashed with fiery red as he stepped forward, "So what is it that I have to do to earn your forgiveness then?"

The red head felt a guilt pang ache inside him when frustrated anger in dark orbs gave away to hidden concern and anxiety at his likewise droll.

Feeling all resistance going down the drain, Kai pulled the lean body against him in a smothering embrace, wrapping his arms around the other fiercely and not even bothering about the probable bruise. But whatsoever, Tala returned the hug with even force, his own witty barriers breaking as the reality sunk in. _I should have never done this to you, Kai._

"I'm sorry"

"You even think of doing it again and I swear I'm going to pluck out those lashes of yours myself" Kai pulled away with a tired sigh, "But you're still not off this easily Ivanov"

"Oh?" Tala grinned as the bluenette made it back to the kitchen, "I guess I have to make it up to you later then"

His coy wink brought a small smile on the other who placed two neatly cut sandwiches and a hot mug of coffee in front of him. Tala gratefully took a bite. Reaching out for a tissue, he winced slightly as a certain part of his torso protest otherwise at the movement.

"Serves you right" Kai commented half heartedly while pulling the rim of his jumper up.

"You're lucky I'm not bleeding to death right now"

Kai snorted as he jabbed the bluish purple spot with his finger getting a surprised yelped at the act. Satisfied that there was no internal bleeding, he gently placed the warm cotton pad on it before wrapping the bandage he had taken from the first aid box around it while Tala held the shirt up. Finishing, Kai dropped the extra padding back into the briefcase before taking the opposite seat of his life long friend.

"You know what Kai? You're cracked" Tala smirked watching the other around, "First you nearly gutted my bowels out and now you go all mother hen on me."

"Says the guy who almost had a fit when a particular falcon tripped on the ice"

"Hey, he would have probably gotten a serious concussion if you hadn't pushed him out of the way at the last second"

"You dare mention that to him and he'd no doubt give you one too."

"Or rather it would be you." Tala pointed with a fork, "He doesn't appreciate accepting others meager help."

Kai shook his head in amusement, "Bryan really needs to learn the difference between saving and mockery."

They settled into another peaceful and comfortable silence. Outside, the pour was getting even heavier and Tala was quite grateful he was not spending the night out.

"How was he?"

Tala blinked turning back from the window, "Who?"

Kai took a long sip before answering, "Bryan?"

A light gradually went off in the cerulean orbs, "Fed up of being stuck there alone you know."

Kai considered the none-too-heartening reply but didn't proceed. He asked instead, "So?"

"Mind finishing your queries completely, Kai?" But the look he was given clearly told what the crimson eyes were implying at and he quickly averted his gaze. "Long story"

"I'm all ears Tala. And you better have a very reasonable excuse because I am **not **taking the whole 'missing Bryan a lot' routine again this time."

A chair scraped as the red head grabbed the mug and went to the window, leaving the half eaten sandwich.

Well he better get over with it. The truth was he had not even spared a single thought about that issue despite the fact it was to be dealt as efficiently and quickly as possible. He was damn positive that even the phoenix with all his cool and indifferent composure won't take it calmly.

_Kai you're asking for it and believe me you're not going to find it amusing in any way possible. Well here goes nothing…_

"I went back to the abbey"

Dead silence…

…

Tala closed his eyes as the reaction brought by that simple statement evaded his senses. A series of violent coughs reached his ears as Kai choked on his drink. The mug shattered into pieces as it was smashed down on the table surface hard. The hand holding its handle shook involuntarily as he digested the blowing news,

"What!" Kai hissed venomously after wiping his mouth, hoping he had misheard.

Tala sighed as he began his tale of previous three weeks.

"I didn't lie when I said I was going to Australia, Kai. I reached there as planned. But things didn't turn out the way I saw them at first." Leaning against the counter, he continued, "Those scientists; they did not impress me to the least if I must say myself. The labs only have a prototype and it is not fully functional either." He let a sad smile creep on his lips as he sipped the brown hot liquid, "They seemed totally perplexed at the very idea of its accomplishment so you can basically assume that a cure was not to be found."

Tala turned back to the window, knowing very well that Kai was on the brink of launching his questions and maybe a few punches too. But he kept listening, "I was going to leave with in the next 24 hours when a weird guy came to my hotel room. He asked me a couple of questions and persuaded me to come with him to Scotland Yard." He sighed, "I know that that was totally foolish and all but I think I did the right thing."

The wolf finally turned to face Kai who was glaring at the table so fiercely; it was odd not steam had started to burn out. He continued, "According to Interpol and recent reports from Chinese Federation too, there have been a hell lot of activity going in the labs of Siberia and Moscow. They had brought me to identify this guy" Tala pulled out a small snapshot from his pocket and threw it on the table, resuming to quietly sipping his coffee.

"Boris"

"Yeah," The red head replied, "Upon asking, it was said that illegal shipments have been made in Europe and China concerning some modern mechanical equipment and a few of their best scientists have gone missing. If you ask me, it's a typical Boris plan. I denied having any connections with the bastard and returned to Australia. Question remained however; after being caught by the Secret Service and going bankrupt, why now? The plan failed twice and millions have been lost, so why start all over again?"

"And you decided to play detective?"

"I do not regret it. I called Bryan and he, like you, disagreed upon my return. I asked him for any recent development but he lied and said that there haven't been any," Tala sighed. Disposing the used mug, he took his seat back, knowing that crimson hues followed him intently yet he trained his own at window, "The abbey is deserted and still not repaired but the lower labs have been modified. I snuck back to have a look and…"

"And…?" Kai asked when his friend did not continue.

"I'll show you" Leaving the bluenette to plan his painful demise and decide whether to clobber him with the crow bar or to use his bare hands, Tala went to bring a single white folder back from his duffel bag. Pulling out a printed photo, he took a long glance at it before handing it over to Kai, "Does this ring a bell?"

A single brow rose, "A tiger bit beast?"

"It's a sacred spirit of the White Tiger Clan, living in the high northern mountains near Hong Kong. The name's Drigger."

"I'm lost"

"Well listen to this. I was able to gather a few lines about this guy. He's the yielder of the beast," Tala opened the file and read, "Raymond Kon; former captain and representative of the White Tiger X team. He's a sixteen year old neko-jin, five feet and nine inches tall. Long raven hair and golden eyes are the distinctive features"

"White Tiger X"

"Yeah, they were the national champs two years ago or so I've heard"

"What happened?"

"This guy, Ray, left with the spirit and the team broke or something."

"Okay…and this all lead us to…?"

Tala took a deep breath, getting to the crucial part, "If I'm not mistaken, the guy was sold to Boris a year ago by the tribal chief."

Kai looked up from where he was going through the bio of the guy which unfortunately did not consist of any picture or he might have recognize him, "And…pray tell why?"

"To fight with Black Dranzer"

"What!" Kai hissed at the nonsense, "Tala, you and I both know that Black Dranzer was a huge incomplete disaster and-"

The wolf interrupted immediately, "Why else do you think I was so curious? What can you possibly make of when I say that there's something going in the abbey?"

The two-toned head remained silent, absorbing the news, his eyes staring down. Was it possible?

"Hear me out Kai. Boris is up to something and believe it or not, your dear grandfather is funding the whole project. According to what I've gathered, this had been going on for previous fourteen months or so. This Chinese guy was called upon for final testing which had proved unsuccessful yet again."

The redhead watched as crimson eyes rose at the last sentence inquiringly, "How do you know that?"

"Get real! Did you expect me to take only half of the information?" Tala replied, feigning indignant. Looking out at the drizzling, he sighed, turning somber "Still they are up to something, Kai"

The said teen closed the folder and pushed it to his comrade, "Does Bryan know about this?"

"He does now. He knew not everything was quiet down there but didn't intend on that something being so big." Another sigh left the pliant lips as Tala crossed his arms on the table surface before placing his head on them in a tired gesture.

Kai closed the file to observe his best friend. How could he have let the ignoramus to actually go to Australia like this? He should have known Tala's usual defiance to his orders.

"I'm going to take a shower and reacquaint myself with this labyrinth for a house unless of course you have something to share as well?" He looked up through those extremely long eyelashes, face weary from the long flight.

The bluenette considered for a moment, golden eyes flashing in front of his eyes, before shaking his head, "Nothing that might be of your concern. But you still haven't told me completely about the system"

Tala sighed, "Later"

"No," Kai pressed, "You went to Australia for this. And I don't believe that you came back after three weeks just with that."

"I only spent five days there." The redhead replied dismissively only to realize it was a mistake since the crimson eyes sudden glared fire at that, "Uh…really nice scenery there…"

"You had been in Russia all this time!"

"Kai…" But couldn't come up with something fast enough, "Um…why don't we discuss that with some tea and biscuits, when you've calmed down you know."

"Tala"

The growl caused the red head to sigh again, "Things didn't go entirely as planned at the abbey"

The bluenette waited for further elaboration but when none came, the red hues widened. Scarping the chair, he made a beeline for the teen, grabbing his jumper once more and pulling the hem up.

Tala only closed his eyes when a small gasp left his friend's lips. A shiver crawled up his spine when a finger traced out the healing cuts.

"Bastard"

"Spencer patched me up but Bryan insisted that I stay here before returning to you. He knew you'd freak out"

Not at all amused, Kai whipped around the prodigy and grabbing his shoulders, growled, "What happened?"

"Two abbey guards caught me snooping around. They were new in business I guess but did a number on me before I could retaliate."

Crimson eyes hardened at the candidness, portraying his distrust openly.

"That's all that happened Kai. Believe me,"

"Give me one damn reason why should I?"

"Kai, Boris does not know. I can take care of myself. Stop acting so immature."

"You're one to talk about immaturity, Tala" Shoving the other back harshly, Kai seethed, "We all agreed that you and I will not return to Russia under any circumstances-"

"Nothing went wrong-"

"I wasn't the one dead in that incubator, Tala!"

The mere sentence struck a cord deep with in him and he found himself speechless at the harsh outburst.

"It was not me who has hanging on the last inevitable seconds of life while those fucking freaks for scientists dissected your body!" Kai continued, "I was not the one brain washed and turned into robot maniac."

"Kai-"

"And then it is always you who talk about differences, Tala"

The said teen took a deep breath, each heart beat coursing a fountain of guilt in him. Standing up, he reached out for the bluenette who was glowering outside at the rain with arms crossed. The muscles tensed when Tala placed his hand on the shoulder but did not remove it, "I'm sorry"

"Does it matter? Did you stop to reconsider what could have gone wrong?"

"I'll be sincere with you, Kai. The truth is that I didn't. I should have but no, I didn't."

"You should have."

"I'm sorry."

Kai tilted his head sideways to meet cerulean hues and his own fury faltered, "Swear you won't pull a stunt like this again?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Tala smiled before leaning and pecking the bluenette lightly on the cheek.

Crimson eyes softened behind grey bangs, lips turning into a tell tale curve before Kai hugged the younger; "You gave me quiet a scare you know that."

Returning the brotherly embrace, the redhead punched him slightly on the arm, "Well, forget about that. Did you?"

"What?" The bluenette raised his brows at the utter randomness of the inquiry.

"Don't play coy"

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised!"

Kai paused to think where this was leading by gazing into the cerulean orbs keenly. The mischievous glint was familiar which meant Tala had something up his sleeve which could be no doubt either…painful…or extremely humiliating…or…uh-oh…

"You didn't?"

"I didn't remember" Kai lied, looking away.

"Liar"

"Am not"

"But you didn't"

"I did" Kai cursed at his slip up. The victorious gleam in those water hues could not have be mistaken. "I mean…"

"And who's the lucky guy?"

"Drop it, Tala. I didn't give it a second thought"

"But there is someone on your mind isn't it?"

"No"

"Give me some credit of knowing you better than this, Kai" Tala said, exasperated, "The moment I saw you I knew something _did_ happen in these three weeks"

"Weren't you supposed to take a shower?"

The redhead stopped, considering. Either Kai was pretending or was honest, but one thing was clear; he was not all that ready. "If you insist, but I'm not letting you off this easily, Kai Hiwatari"

Kai only rolled his eyes, watching his childhood friend leaving the warm chamber, humming lightly, _Idiot._

Alone now, he turned back to the wet world outside. The aforementioned quite confusing conversational exchange actually referred to a small bet the redhead had made with him. Only it wasn't all that little for Kai. How it had started or ended or on what matter basically was consigned to oblivion. The only crucial thing was the term Kai agreed to; he was to find, or at least try, to find a certain date for the upcoming Spring Dance.

And maybe the excuse of forgetting the whole deal was not completely a lie after all for Kai really had not considered it thoroughly.

_Because I've been total heads over heels for a pair golden eyes._

Kai shook his head. There was time later for that. Now he had other pressing matters on his head.

_Voltaire…_

His grandfather was funding a project, a project which had nearly killed him and blown half of the abbey they used to train in since five. That was the reason for his refuge in Japan in the abandoned house of his parents.

Three years had passed when he had been re-introduced to the demon that had submitted him to year long amnesia. Kai had been very young when his ears had picked up the rumor of scientists developing a bit beast stronger and mightier than any. One day he had witnessed the glory of Black Dranzer in a bey dish and from then he had been nothing but mesmerized. Perhaps it was because he had inherited in his blood from the long dominant heritage he had but even at that age of seven, he had become determined to have that authority to rule; to be the sole master of all sacred spirits.

He remembered how he had pushed himself to the limits while training in the most hostile conditions he could found to attain what the object he craved the most. He left his life, his friends, his own freedom and dedicated his mind and soul to become the ultimate bey blading machine. Only to conquer the dark spirit that slept amidst the secured walls of the place he was forced to call home.

What he did not know however was the futility of his attempts at that time, for it proved that mastering that black blade was more then just a child's play. The mere rip of his launcher blasted away the whole of the basement, meant to be his accidental grave forever. But he survived. Though only partially, for when he did wake up, his own identity was lost to him.

He had been taken away by the man he had grown to know as his only relative and lived in Japan under the watchful eye of the elder Hiwatari, still training harder and pushing further for a reason he was unable to comprehend then. But when he did return to his motherland and intruded the forbidden boundaries of Balcov Abbey, the memory gates flooded open and the past revealed itself. The haunting flashbacks, unanswerable nightmares, child insomnias; they all seemed to had a new meaning now. The dreams with a familiar laughter of a certain redhead, the twinkling of baby blue eyes; it became all certain to him.

But the history just repeated itself. Before the thought of inquiring what had happened to the red haired kid he knew back then cross his mind, it was overflowed by the image of Black Dranzer and the ultimate power it held.

Kai sighed regretfully. He remembered it all like yesterday. Though the fear remained, the blindness for dominance clouded his vision. He knew his past follies but remained resolute not to repeat them again. Three months of recruiting under the director of the organization himself and Kai knew he was ready to achieve the perfect ness he desired till long.

But picture became distorted and his goal took a back seat in his mind when after such long isolation, he encountered those long forgotten blue eyes.

In first glance Kai realized Tala had changed. Those deep pools of blue were not glinting anymore, they were hollow. The lips no longer curved into reassuring smiles. The demeanor no longer was that which held the warmness of a certain friendship bond they had. In fact, it became clear after the first prevailing minutes that associating with him was like romancing with death, cold and dangerous.

He had been dismissed like a fleck of dirt and then there was the silent treatment to his questions. Hell, Tala did not even seem to blink while looking at him let alone move his lips to answer.

The young bluenette was flabbergasted and then angered at the indifference granted to him. However, a flicker of hope still remained, ignited by the past memories he had with the redhead and it pushed him to investigate further more what had happened behind his absence. His way out remained with another prodigy he once knew; the falcon.

But it seemed that fate was having a laugh of its own. No sooner had he turned to find out, he had been granted with the information that the lilac head was now nothing worse than a deadly assassin. It took a bit of time for Kai to approach Bryan who though was not monotonous like Tala but even bloodier. He accused Kai for all that had happened, marked him as the cause for all their suffering and the weird thing was; Kai had no clue what the story was.

A sudden flash of lightning startled him and Kai turned to the window which was bombarded with the incoming torrents of rain. The sky was grey and not a single sign remained whether the sun had set or not. Picking up the used dishes, he placed them in the sink and went out of the kitchen, switching the light off as he went.

"_Why else do you think I was so curious? What can you possibly make of when I say that there's something going in the abbey?"_

So something had really been going back in Russia, huh? Kai did not doubt the redhead's words any more but it was still hard to digest that.

After been rewarded Bryan's open distrust, cynicism and threats, Kai visited the dreaded place for which he had not even think of drawing near let alone step in. It was where he had first seen Black Dranzer and where his past had been revealed to him yet again; the underground research labs.

Even before actually witnessing the terror, his hearing was tainted with tortured screams for help, screams which he immediately recognized from long ago. It had taken him a hell lot of guts to finally crouch and peek around the corner and what he did see had been carved into his mind with a rather blunt dagger forever.

A pale body, barely clothed, floated in a large glass cylinder, wires and tubes protruding out of almost every limb while an oxygen mask gripped the high cheeks of the face. Hands and feet restrained with cuffs, Tala writhed in the green fluid, causing red blood to merge in from the torn wounds where the wires were attached into his flesh. The eyes were screwed shut in pain but when they would open, tales of life long agonies swam there, crying for some justice while begging for some comfort.

Kai had remained there, frozen to the core, uncertain whether this inhumane ritual was real yet wishing desperately for it to be just a hallucination, a mere nightmare. However it was not. Nausea really caught up with him when another voice of a scientist slashed through the clamorous firmament,

"We're losing him!"

"Halt all further procedures!"

"No you fool!"

Kai had gasped out loud at the sound of his grandfather's excited shriek. He saw them, Boris and Voltaire, standing behind a huge electronic panel which seemed to be the main control board of the system.

"With due respect, My Lord, but his brain is being overloaded!"

"We must shut down, sir!"

By then Kai had forced a hand in his mouth from crying or even run over to stop that insanity.

"Let it continue, I'm sure he'll be able to handle it just well"

Crimson eyes turned to the screaming boy who was now shaking his head from side to side in anguish. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop that. Kai was about to interfere when all lights went out and the system's deafening rumble slowly died down. Before anyone could comprehend the sudden change of things, a metallic female computer voice spoke,

'Warning; the system has tripped. All files regarding Experiment Sub-Zero are temporarily saved in back-up drives. All systems have been shut down. Please resume restarting in ten minutes.'

The light slowly came on but the computers remained dead. His own ragged breath was veiled by the gasps and sighs of the scientists present there, some moaning about the chance of loosing all the data while other relieved that the system had not broken down.

To Kai, it was all bullshit. His concern was only on the body inside that large incubator, now completely motionless. After a second it seemed that others had also noticed the difference and a sudden frenzy arose,

"He's not breathing!"

"Shit! Switch the program on! Switch it on!!"

"We're losing him again!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Kai turned on his heels and ran out. It was too much. He knew the horror that place held but to think that they were actually playing with lives so carelessly, that his own friend had been subjected to this for god's know how long, that they, the orphans of this abbey, were nothing more than just lab rats, meant to be buried in unnamed graves after experiments had gone wrong. It was just too much.

"Kai, you okay?"

The bluenette was once again jolted out of his thoughts, his heart for moments endeavoring to calm down. It took him some time to make out the sixteen year old redhead standing in the door way of the lounge, looking somewhat worried.

Tala raised his brows at his friend's rather disheveled self, "You look as if you've seen someone dieing"

A shiver went through him and Kai involuntarily shuddered, giving himself a momentary shake. Blinking to return to the reality, he finally gazed up, "Old memories…"

Concern etched over the fine features of his face as the wolf stepped nearer, "What's wrong?"

Kai shook himself again, "Nothing. And I thought you were going to shower?"

Tala grinned, "Uh…well…something came up."

"Would that something be drastically known as Bryan?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic"

Red brows rose again, "Right. And I'm the Queen of England, sitting next to that Spears whatever woman."

"Just get over with your bathing ritual already"

"Not before you assure me that you won't be fainting over that coffee table. Because I really happen to like that miniature crystal wolf, you know" Tala pointed.

Kai rolled his eyes, "No believe me, I'll make sure there's a cushion or probably something more of a couch where my head would hit when I collapse. I do mind having bluish bulges either its behind or on the forehead."

"Aw, but it might suit your triangles"

Grabbing a cushion, Kai threw it at the grinning face, smirking when it hit the spot.

"Hey!" Tala picked up the discarded comforter, "I think you've done enough damage to me for one day."

"No. You're still insane"

"Go back to your dreadful musings, will you? And just so you're aware, Bryan did not like one bit that you tried to screw your knee into me"

Kai smirked, "Of course. You might have him screwing you into the mattress than anything else, right?"

Tala flipped him the bird before turning heels and making his way to his room upstairs.

The bluenette grinned in victory, shaking his head again. Comforting silence engulfed him except for the thunderous noises of the wet world out.

Then Kai sighed, once more.

It had taken a hell lot to bring the teen that had just left the room back from the dead. It seemed no more than a miracle that Tala was just moving around doing who knows what, laughing and living his life as if nothing marred his past at all.

_He's far more adaptable than I'll ever be._

And that was true. While Kai still had his past fears and was as much conservative about his personal life as ever, the redhead was always ready to know and taste the new ventures of this forsaken world of which he had been previously deprived of.

Kai had sought Bryan out again in desperation and anguish and forced the lilac head to reveal what had happen. The answers were just as horrifying as the escapade he had witnessed.

It seemed that Voltaire and Boris had finally gone forward with their dream of perfect rule over world through the bit beasts residing in the tools that were considered to be children toys. And the major part was where the two best soldiers of Balcov Abbey came; Kai and Tala, the former who was going to be the master of all spirits in hand while the latter it self a cyber human, a flawless bey blading computer-generated machine.

He had not accepted that. In fact, Kai downright denied the painful truth that the reason he had strived so long was a part of plan that had taken away from him his only source of comfort and pleasure. After that confrontation with the fickle reality, he had almost lost his mind in uncertainty and hesitation. That ended, though, when he came face to face with the new cyber-Tala.

Somehow, even in those dire times, his natural streak to be victorious dominated him and he agreed to take on his ex-friend head on in an all heated bey match. However the results were even more flabbergasting for all, even Bio-volt Cooperation.

Kai did not use Black Dranzer. In fact, he called upon the mystical power he had been granted since the age of six, the spirit that had been passed down in his family from generations, the fire that had been his only source of light through his years of life; Dranzer.

Not using the demon blade was one thing but planning to take on Tala with only the phoenix he had shunned away was pure suicidal attempt for the redhead did not have control over his aggressive inhuman powers and Kai soon was able to realize the matter of life and death. Bio-volt's intention became clear; either the young Hiwatari succeed and take on the leadership or die a painful death, ironically, in the hands of his best friend.

But the verdict never came since the battle never finished.

For the bluenette, Bryan Kuznetsov had been his ailment of the most brutal and barbaric nature but to imagine that the same lilac head would go so far to risk his own life in order to save the two young boys, more over retrieve his Tala back, never crossed Kai's mind. The falcon had involved the strongest secret organization working 24/7 against Bio-volt in the whole drama and when the battle had been at the climax, it was interrupted.

What followed next was a kaleidoscopic experience for everyone with the BBA Secret Service taking over the abbey, suing Boris Balcov and charging penalties after penalties at Voltaire Hiwatari and then escorting all the orphans and the children back to their respected homes. But most of all, they were able to save two lone souls from further tarnishing each other with scars, bruises and mental thoughts of betrayal.

It had taken a month to revive Tala from the computerized system in him. The BBA scientists initially fought to counter the automatic shut down procedure installed in the wolf's system if any foreign source tried to control him. Bryan had been able to provide all the useful information concerning the infamous Experiment Sub-Zero and it had been found out that Boris personally had installed that program which would result in turning the electric currents running in Tala's cyber body against him and his eventual death.

Kai remembered the fateful evening when the head person of the BBA, Stanley Dickenson, had informed him about the predicament at hand. He remembered how he had shouted at the old man when he had tried to foretell the incoming news about his friend to him and Bryan. He remembered how Bryan had held him down for the doctors to sedate him for he himself had proven he could care less for the fatal wounds he had received in the battle. When he had woken up in due course, he remembered swearing numbly at the lilac head from the hospital bed for allowing him to be drugged. But most of all, he remembered when Bryan had told him that the scientists had been somewhat able to halt Tala's automatic shut down.

So basically after working for over three weeks, the result was that though all cyber related programs had been deleted and the system permanently broken down to return the teen to his previous self, Tala had slipped into a long prevailing coma. His rouse to reality had to be considered as the only chance of know whether he would be himself again or even live normally.

_Did we really go through all that three years ago? Was this actually a past I had experienced and lived through? Was there really a time when the only thing I used to care for was the blue eyes to open?_

Kai turned slowly to face the portrait of his only living relative hanging proudly on the wall of the lounge. He could have had it removed but it was a reminder for him. It reminded him of the time he had so easily sold himself to the lust of power. It reminded him how he had almost lost a person closest to his heart. But mostly, it reminded him that he still had to keep his defenses up for Voltaire was still out there.

_And he's back now…_

After dealing with the authorities and laws of inheritance, the whole team of five teenager boys had decided to stick together and go to Japan. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and him took cover under the name of Blitzkrieg Boys from the famous Demolition Boys and started new lives at Kai's home. It was around when they had settled when Ian broke the news of their captain and the falcon been together on the love cloud for the past three years. Tala had practically collapsed from laughter after the seeing the shock expression on Kai's face at the news. But the whole team admitted, seeing Tala laugh so openly again was refreshment to their essences.

After two years of complete liberation, they were all yet again stamped when Kai's grandfather scandalous release from prison was announced. Spencer and Ian had reacted the fast and return to Russia to keep themselves up-to-date beforehand. Bryan had followed six months ago after deciding that Kai and Tala both stay where they were.

To be honest, the falcon was not in much danger. He was the most deadly man known in Moscow and many knew not to trigger his bloody instincts. Furthermore, he was not the basic interest for the Bio-volt as he did not have the chip still install in him. That would be Tala. And that was the reason why he had been visiting Australia in the first place.

The scientists back then had been able to remove major controlling programs from the redhead but were not that well equipped or even experienced in that matter, to be able to remove the chip and the wiring from his body without damaging it. So upon hearing that a private lab had been able to bring about the aspect of cyber-humans, Tala, after much begging and pleading, had made his trip to Australia.

Kai had offered to come along, which he probably should have, but the redhead had flicked him off with the reason that the bluenette had school and studies and his own business to take care of. Though there was hardly any need to but Kai had enrolled himself in Tokyo High just to revolve his life towards normalcy. Tala had initially been thrilled but soon dropped the 'boring, humdrum' idea as Boris had kept in mind to raise his IQ level to way beyond necessary for his age.

School; Kai almost forgot about it. Shaking his head in amusement that he had wasted almost half an hour dwelling over the past, he straightened up and went out of the room. Sun had definitely set so when he flicked the lights off, it was all dark.

It was unfair as it was that he had to really think over what to do and what step to take about the whole new issue Tala had brought with him. Raymond Kon, yielder of the sacred spirit Drigger; it was intriguing. He better do something quick to find out what the hell Voltaire was up to.

But first, he was going to go and take a long shower.

"_Raymond Kon; former captain and representative of the White Tiger X team. He's a sixteen year old neko-jin, five feet and nine inches tall. Long raven hair and golden eyes are the distinctive features"_

_I wonder_, Kai thought as he made his way to his room, _I wonder if Roya might know about him. She came from China and is a bey blader herself. She must know the guy. Man, just how many neko-Jins I have acquainted in such a short time? Roya, and her whole tribe and the guy in the photograph and now this Ray person-_

Kai halted. Raven hair and golden eyes were the distinctive features. It was almost similar to those of…the guy…the one in the snap in Roya's apartment. Could it be that simple? Was it possible?

"No, definitely no. He looked much young and…" Kai stared long at the far wall in consideration, "What if…?"

What if it was possible?

Kai shook his head, _I better not fry what little neurons left in my brain. I still have to endure Tala and his droll at supper._

* * *

The next Friday noon, the day had not started with the happy sun rays falling on the inhabitants of Tokyo. In fact the clouds were still threatening to release the little rain left in them with thunders booming around. It was a very weird start towards the upcoming spring time, one could easily agree on that. But there was less space in Roya's mind to worry about global warming or any such of that case since right now other problems had taken the privilege to accommodate her.

"Is there a way I can get you off my back?" She kept her amber eyes straight ahead as she placed her books in the locker after school.

"Yeah, you can start with taking some lessons in manners"

Bristling from the inside, she turned to the blonde leaning against her locker with his arms crossed, "Are _you _telling me that?"

Steno straightened up now that he had the Chinese girl's full attention, "I want some answers"

"I don't have them now move!" Roya hissed when Steno blocked her way, "I think you forgot our little meeting in the alley"

She was startled when Alex provided her a victorious smirk rather than using his usual violent methods, "Thanks for reminding me but no, I've made reservations to deal with that later. However, there's still something you can help with me"

"What possibly could you get out of dating me?"

"Don't flatter yourself yet, Komodo. I'll get you for the Spring Dance, mark my words." Steno held up his hand to silence the raven head that opened her mouth to retort back and pulled out a small folded snap out of his pocket, "That is when you have helped me in finding this guy."

It took a hell for Roya to keep her cool. Teeth gritted painfully and hands clenched into fists, she observed the snapshot of a neko, about her age with black hair, a yin-yang bandana and golden eyes. There came a long quiet period between which none of the two moved.

All the while Roya stood there tensed taking in the features of the guy residing in the photo; Alex noticed her uptight posture, "Well?"

The Chinese finally tore her eyes away from the snap to glare at the blonde, "Well what?"

"Don't push your luck Komodo. Where can I find the guy?"

At this, she let out an exasperated breath, "How the hell do you suppose I know?"

"Because he looks exactly like you" Alex replied back furiously.

"Get an appointment with an eye-specialist, Steno. I'm done with your bullshit! I haven't even seen that bastard!"

Alex took some seconds to asses whether she was being honest or not before pocketing the photo again, "Both of you are neko-Jins"

Roya rolled her eyes in anger, "We haven't extinct yet! You can find a lot of us around! Why the hell are you after him anyway? Can't get a good lay recently?" She added with a smirk.

"Keep your voice low. And yeah, I've been seeing a hell lot of your kind lately. You wouldn't happen to know Lee Chan, would you?"

Yellow eyes narrowed at the name but she lied nonetheless with her jaw clenched tightly, "Never heard of him"

Alex had seen her reaction minutely and smirked, "Sure, why not, it's not like you're that important to have a large bounty on your head?"

"Are you implying I'm a boy?"

Hazel eyes turned sideways, looking highly amused, "You want to prove me wrong?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"What's going on?"

Both teens turned simultaneously to face cold red eyes.

Kai observed both of them with a calculating glare before turning completely to the Chinese with a murderous intent etched all over her wild features, "Don't make me repeat."

Alex snorted around a smirk before brushing the tips of his fingers on Roya's arm and leaving, "Just wait, I'll get you soon."

The bluenette gave him a death glare and Alex chuckled before taking a corner and departing from the hardly filled corridor.

"Bastard," Roya was shaking from fits of anger with sheen of tears covering her eyes. Wiping away the distress furiously with the back of her hand, she closed her locker door before noting that Kai had not stopped scrutinizing her, "What are you looking at?"

The Russian did not even blink and turned to his locker to take out the stuff he needed before locking and turning back to his young friend quietly.

Roya looked at him with narrowed eyes before sighing miserably, "I'm so foolish"

Nodding once, Kai tilted his head, "You can keep telling yourself that while going to my place"

"Huh? Why?"

The bluenette raised a brow, "Do you really want to be alone after what he just said?"

"Uh…um…not really I guess…"

"Good, now come," Kai finalized before making his way out of the school building.

Roya soon fell with his step after trailing behind for a few minutes. Exiting the main doors, they reached the pavement in utter silence except for the continuous glances and peeks the raven head kept giving Kai from he corner as if expecting something from him.

"He really rattled you this time. What happened?" He finally spoke.

"…"

"I'm not asking the wind, Roya"

"…Nothing…"

Kai trained his orbs ahead while his companion sulked on his side with her head bowed down, kicking the twigs and pebbles out of the way. Deciding to change the topic, he demanded, "Are you done with Math's?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…I mean no."

"You can complete at my home"

Roya nodded before falling into silence for a long, long time in which even Kai did not interrupt her train of thoughts. Then out of nowhere, she spoke, "…sorry…"

Kai looked at her from the corner of his eyes but did not comment upon anything.

Soon they reached the main entrance of the mansion just as a small drizzle started. Locking the door, he took Roya's jacket to hook it on the stand in the corner as she peered outside with a slight look of distress on her face, "Why is it raining so much these days?"

"Hn, search me. It might-"

"Kai" The shout made both of the bluenette and the raven head to turn to the redhead midway climbing down the staircase.

Tala stopped to assess both of the new arrivals before frowning at the neko with two pink strands of hair. Confused, he turned to Kai, "She…is?

"This is my classmate; Roya. She came from China."

The teen introduced waved at him, "Hey. Kai told me about you"

Not even a minute had ticked away and somehow the cerulean eyes narrowed at her as Tala gave her a distrusting look. Not certain what his conscience had picked, he ultimately turned to Kai, tuning to Russian, "What's she doing in your home?"

Kai raised his brow at the wolf's rather agitated antics and replied back in his mother language, "We've got work. Besides, what's with you?"

Tala shook his head before saying, "Listen, something came up and I really think you should check it out. It's Bio-volt's late-"

"Whoa there guys! I think you better have your secret conversations after I leave."

Kai and Tala momentarily froze at the new voice and turned to Roya who had just spoken Russian.

Tala was the first to come about. "You…understand us?" He asked with a smug face.

Roya turned her gaze down before smiling a bit, "Yeah a little"

"I don't think this is a part of a school's curriculum, right?"

The female neko shrugged, "No, I learnt it. And anyway," She turned to Kai, "I better head home."

"You don't have to"

"It's no problem. I'm tired anyway and looks like you're going to have a busy evening so…" She trailed off as she picked up her jacket again.

"What about Steno? I can arrange someone to drop you home"

"Don't bother Kai" She waved her hand before opening the door. Turning to the silent redhead, she gave a confident smile, "Nice to finally meet you Tala" With that, she closed the door and went out.

After certain she was gone, Tala turned angrily to the bluenette, "You even told her my name?"

Kai stared long and hard at the now closed door before shaking his head, "No"

"Then pray tell how she knows?"

That was the same inquiry playing in Kai's mind. He hadn't introduced Tala to her, so how come she had so boldly said that?

"Kai who is she?"

"What's your problem? I told you that already"

"Did you notice she also is a neko-jin? Or were you lost looking at her _exotic features_?"

Kai frowned at the redhead's frustration, "She doesn't interest me that way, Tala, and you're very well aware of that. As for being a neko, yeah I noticed"

"Then you could have at least had the decency to ask her about Ray Kon if she's too from China?"

"As a matter of fact, I would have had it not been for a certain somebody to push her right out in the rain"

Tala opened his mouth to snap back but stopped. Considering for a second, he closed his lips shut before turning on his heel, "I don't trust her looks or body language. Now come on, you need to know what I found."

Crimson eyes watched the teen climbing up the stairs before shaking his head and following him.

* * *

Wind picked up and the shower increased as a lone figure trudged down the wet pathway with nothing more than a denim jacket draped over their shoulders. Bringing arms around to wrap the torso, they hugged the material closer against the chill weather. They walked alone, not really avoiding the large puddles collected everywhere, head bowed and lost in thought. 

_I should have complied with Kai's offer or at least asked for an umbrella._

Sighing, they carried on the slow walk until the screeching of tires reached their sensitive hearing. Pointed ears perked up as keen cat like orbs turned to see a silver mini van racing dangerously on the slippery road. There was no traffic or any passerby to honk or complain about the speeding vehicle, no doubt cozy and dry in their homes.

Roya would have started if it had not been the fact she was mildly expecting the van to stop right in front of her with loud screeches. Instincts kicked in as the sliding door was banged open and three hoodlums stepped out. But it was too late. No stranger or onlooker witnessed the turn of events as a raven haired teen was knocked out with a wooden bat colliding with the back of their neck. Before their knees even touched the ground, they were grabbed by strong arms and pulled inside the vehicle.

Rain fell innocently as the silver automobile drove away, not betraying any tell-tale of the most recent happening.

* * *

There it was again; something squeaking around. And there; that was the sound of something light rustling. And what was this soft feathery material? It felt so soft yet prickly too. And what about that cool feeling, the feeling of something strong and metallic. What was that? 

Two eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked. But only once; they hardened immediately, sensing the sudden change of surroundings. Waiting to adjust through the darkness, it was clear that they were lying on their side or else the world would not have been at their right angle.

Grunting lowly, Roya raised her head from the stack of hay on the floor which had been made her temporary bed. Rubbing the sore part of her neck, she squinted in the darkness and almost jumped out of her skin when something squeaked around and ran for cover when she moved her legs.

_Mice…_

She wasn't even granted anytime to put two and two together as the door at the far end of what seem like a storing place creaked opened, admitting more than a half dozen of people.

"Well, well, well, look who's up after their short siesta?"

She would have definitely glared had it not been the throbbing going around her head. Still, recognizing the voice, she made to stand up immediately but never made it far as something heavy restraint her neck and she fell back.

Hazel eyes watched with perverted amusement as the raven head choked roughly at the hard pull. He smirked when his captive observed the metal dog collar around her neck with a thick chain attached from concrete ground and cursed loudly.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this Steno!?"

"Ooh, someone's cranky"

Roya glared at the lanky guy she remembered from the other day when she kicked his ass in the alley. Now noticing, she seemed to be in a large rectangular warehouse and from the silhouettes, there were almost ten people surrounding her. True, it scared her but the rush of adrenaline in her veins was more due to endless fury then fright, "What's going on!?"

"I told you I'll get you soon, my darling"

Baring her now elongated fangs, she tugged furiously at the metal collar around her neck, "Release me!"

The expression on the blonde's face turned from that being amused to a cold stony one. Crouching down he grabbed the pointed chin and held it tight enough to leave bruises, "This is my domain Komodo. You're in my game now and I advise you play right if you know what I mean"

"All I know is that you talk nothing but bullshit!" Golden eyes flinched and the jaw tensed as the Steno tightened his grip in warning.

"Tell me who the guy is? I know you know him and don't you dare deny it"

The raven head glared at the other before wrenching her face away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex looked at her for some time before replying in an angry hiss, "Quid pro quo. You answer my questions, I answer yours"

"What makes you think I need your answers!?"

"Perhaps you might. You want to know who this Lee Chan is."

This time she was unable to keep her eyes from widening.

Alex smirked at that, "So it does ring a bell doesn't it?"

Before Roya could retort back, another voice, this one belonging to a female, entered the chamber, "Is this your new pet Alexei?"

The neko turned to growl at the girl who had an expression of disgust on her face. By the looks of her hair and choice of clothing, she was a true definition of a punk. Wild violet hair bound in two large ponies with spikes standing stiffly up, she chewed continuously on a gum while wearing a tight full sleeve black top with a matching mini skirt. High heel boots reached her knees and black net stockings covered the legs. Black fingerless gloves and tattoos and skulls for jewelry completed the accessories.

As she stepped into some light, Roya noticed the purple markings and lipstick on her pale face. She spoke with high pitched girlish voice which made the raven head to internally cringe, "I can't believe you fell for something so fake!"

Alex stood up, "What do you mean fake?"

Roya practically froze at her reply,

"Oh please! Those pink strands are not original hair. It's quite old in fashion if you ask me but you can easily get these extensions anywhere. And I'm sure she's wearing these weirdo lenses. Though it makes me curious what idiot would want dull yellow eyes?"

Alex turned slowly to girl in question and all the color drained from Roya's face at the look he gave her. She drew in a sharp breath when grabbed her ponytail roughly before tearing open the ribbon. Shivers ran down her spine when he touched her silky hair before grabbing the aforementioned artificial locks of pink hair.

"These are fake Komodo?"

"Leave me alone-AHH!" The tug was uncalled for that's why the scream left her lips. Tears gushed out of her eyes and she clutched her head in pain. Alex had just ripped off the extensions she had tied skillfully with her roots of her real hair! It hurt!

Hazel eyes observed the unnatural pink locks before turning his gaze on the gasping girl. Bending down, he grabbed her jaw before bringing his other hand close to her eyes, "And your eyes are phony too, right?"

Instinctively, the neko snapped her eyes shut.

"Open up your eyes, Komodo!"

"No!"

Another scream rang through the ware house as Steno pulled off the second thick strand none too gently. Throwing the fake hair away, he whispered to his captive who was covering her head with both hands, "Your scream didn't sound too girly this time."

Roya only gasped quietly, her scalp stinging painfully.

"Who are you?"

The yellow eyes closed before opening slowly as Steno forced them to face him. Using his thumb, he brought it close to the eyes and took off the plastic lens without further resistance. His mouth fell open when the same eyes looked up at him only now; they were not any murky shade but pure pools of golden water stared out at him in hatred.

The blonde gaped speechlessly at the raven haired neko-jin before growling in annoyance and anger. In a blink of an eye, he pulled out a pocket knife and hooked it under the hem of the younger one's shirt. He totally ignored the gasp and words of protests before ripping the clothing in half. And what he saw baffled him even more.

All around the place, there were gasps and cries of shock but only one voice of that punk girl confirmed his straying thoughts, "Plastic breasts? Who is this girl?"

Steno slowly shook his head before making contact with the horrified golden eyes, "This is no girl, Mira"

"It's a guy!"

"Holy Fuck"

"That Komodo girl is actually a guy?"

"Bloody hell, dude…!"

The neko momentarily broke contact with the hazel eyes before glaring daggers at him, "The name is Ray Kon"

* * *

And…………the chapter ends…!!! 

I would have definitely ended this without this note but I really need to tell you guys something.

Okay, I am really sorry.

Yes, I know that it has been almost more than ten months since I updated this and I really want to apologize for that. The reason was, I wrote till Tala's arrival and story of his visit on November the 24th, before my English Final Examination. (Don't ask why but my writing streak is always at the climax during papers.) But afterwards, I don't know, my yaoi writing craving grew till I started off with real lemons and real angst! So I don't know why but this fiction, which I love a hell lot, took a back seat in my mind.

I'm sorry for the wait guys. Believe me, but that starting A/N above had been of almost a year ago and I just changed a few things right now. My papers were going then and now the irksome mocks have started! But I hope you're content with the length of the chapter and the text as well. I'm looking forward for your reviews you guys. So don't forget to R&R!!

And yeah, Tala mentions about that Spear's woman. Well, that's Brittney Spears. The sentence is actually a pet sentence of my dear friend Mina-Uchiha, "Yeah, And I'm the Queen of England sitting next to Brittney Spears!" And since I was LMAO after hearing it, I couldn't help put it hear.

Oh my. What ever will happen now? I think I left at a very crucial point here but hey, I'm a teenage girl who just happened to turn sixteen on this 14th!! Oh Yeah!! I am growing up (sniff, sniff). So I need my space and time for the next chap, okay?

Pray for this mindless authoress people who will be giving her O levels Exams in October, starting on 16th!! Yikes!

Till next time  
Neena


	5. Chapter 5: Of Interogation and Blackmail

And here I am. Last time I said I'm going to turn 16, right? Well will it be too much to say that in two months, I'll be 17? I'm sorry you guys. I apologize. Just pray I find my inspiration and complete my stories. Here's the new chapter. I hope I know what to write next.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter No. 5  
**__**Of Interrogations and Blackmails**_

* * *

It seemed ironic when a stunned silence descended upon the company present there. Just before they had lost their heads at the revealed secret and now, a single confession had their lips sewed shut.

Then laughter arose. And it wasn't from everyone, no, only a single individual chortled, their eyes closed as they laughed uncouthly, the laugh sending shivers creeping down the spines.

"Tell me this is a joke, Komodo. I can't be that stupid to not notice something this big before!"

The neko-jin closed their eyes before retorting back. True, his pretence was down the drain but he still had his dignity. And Ray wasn't that much of a fool to hand it over just like that. "You want me to answer that sincerely?"

"Go ahead, amuse me."

Growling, golden eyes narrowed dangerously, "You are stupid, Steno, just like the rest of the lot out there. You happily admit what's in front of you as long as it satisfies your desires, never even bothering to wait and dwell just for a second to detect a lie." Ray then smirked, "And that's why cleverer people have an advantage over fools like your self."

The blonde smirked in return, "And you think you're so much smart don't you?"

As much unnerving that look was, Ray still managed his own smirk in return, "You have no idea."

It literally startled everyone when their raven head captive pulled out a stone from under the haystack. Before they even gasped, he shuffled through the material and found the iron bolt hooking his restraints to the ground. Tilting the end of the chain on the bent hook, he halted for only a second, contemplating on the rough computation in his mind before bringing down the hard stone and smashing it against the bent hook, easily breaking off the rusting metal.

A beat passed and the raven head sprang up and skidded across the floor towards the end of the ware house where the only visible exit was seen. His captors couldn't possibly react on his reflexes and sudden wild escape and for that he was very proud of his agility. His speed seemed to have frozen the others present there in his temporary confinement for none blocked his way to his lone escape to freedom.

The rattling of metal against metal was the only giveaway Ray received and a moment later another scream rang out through the firmament as his body met the ground with excruciating force.

Golden eyes opened to stare the dirt before them as Ray lay sprawled on his stomach, every muscle screaming out on their own. A tang of fresh hot blood spread over his tongue as the inside of his cheek bled at the assault. Ray forced his self to raise his forehead against the unbearable weight of his restraints to examine the cause of his fall and his stomach churned at what he saw.

He had been running to the door but his hasty escape had been stopped by a fish net; a net made of metal chains with heavy weights all over it! It had been thrown over him by some people from above and it had really crushed him beneath. He wouldn't be surprised if his legs had been damaged. He was definitely going to be supporting questionable bruises and wounds.

"Bravo. You tried to break free and were successful. What am I saying? You're busted big time Komodo!"

Ray struggled as little as he could under the suffocating weight of the metal and raised his eyes to the blonde who came to stand in front of him. Not able to withstand the pain running through his neck and shoulders, he lowered his head, gasping slightly.

"What's this? No more smart talk?"

Though the killer head ache made it even more difficult to focus let alone move, Ray still tried to struggle free, "Let me go."

Two hands came to the either side of his head and removed the net only till his upper back. Ray could feel two cold eyes scrutinizing him as he tried to escape futilely again. After managing to get one arm free, he tried to catch his breath again, noticing the cut on his knuckles where the chain had torn his skin.

"Steno, remove this now!"

Ray flinched when his assailant dropped to his knees and grabbed his chin roughly to meet his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Komodo. And I would advise you not to try to escape again. These boys know how to inflict pain, got it?"

"I'm not intimidated by you!"

"Then you should be!"

The neko hissed when his hair were wrenched upwards in a jerk. Forcing to glare at the other, he snarled in a low tone, "What do you want from me!"

Steno paused to assess the golden slits, "How did you break that chain?"

Not breaking off the eye contact, Ray hissed back, "I hit the point of connection of the bolt and it snapped."

"That's it?"

"No, you should know how to handle it and that the torque is at an angle with adequate opposing force so the hit breaks it."

"It seems to me you have a hell lot of experience. How long have you been on the run, Komodo?

Ray seethed, trying to jerk his head away but the grasp only tightened in warning, "Not your business!"

Steno smirked. He knew he was going to enjoy this, "Are you really Ray Kon?"

"So you are blind, huh?"

Alex smiled an unnerving smile that really sent Ray to the edge, "Do you realize there's a price over your head in the black market?"

"I do now!"

"Is that why you've been under covered?"

"Are you that dumb? What do you think?" He knew he was only pushing his luck but his nerves were literally fried with tension and funnily, he was only partially aware what the stakes were.

"Well, the hunt is over then."

Golden eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Steno stood up, pulling a sleek cell phone from under his jacket, "You're going to your masters, pussy-cat." And he turned to dial a number.

Ray paled at the gesture, the little sound of the bell ring blaring against his ears drums. What if Steno wasn't bluffing? What if this was for real? The person on the other end picked up and Ray knew he wasn't just having a nightmare, especially when Steno's greeting confirmed the inevitable,

"_Hello?_"

"Lee Chan?"

"_Yeah, this is…?"_

"We met at the club house, remember?"

"……_Yeah…Did you have any luck?"_

Steno looked over his shoulder as Ray gasped in fear and smirked, opening his mouth to answer. But the neko beat him to it, shaking his head in total desperation, "No…please, don't…!"

The gleam in those hazel eyes could not have been mistaken and right then, Steno felt a jolt of victory which he had been deprived of since meeting the raven head. Still, there was no harm in playing,

"I was wondering if you could elucidate this man's features a bit more. We have gathered out a couple of similar people and…"

Ray watched Steno intently and then finally lowered in head in defeat. Though it was clear that Steno had steered the phone conversation away from his real intentions, it did not make Ray feel any better at all. Tears prickled his eyes after just hearing the voice on the other end and he could do nothing but place his forehead down on the ground to hide them.

How much had he tried to rebuild his life? How long had he strived against the odds? He had fought so much, tried harder than the last time, hoped for something better but no. And now fate would be laughing at his attempts as his world, once again, came crashing down and the futility of his attempts for a chance of liberty just swept away; similar to the waves of a high tide smashing against the rocky cliff and gradually breaking off the lower bulk for the whole thing to, eventually, fall.

Ray raised his head as Steno closed his cell and waited for his final assessment. His insides crawled with anxiety as the trepidation slowly dawned upon him and as much as he tried to lock out those feelings, the sudden dullness of his heartbeat relayed that he was, no doubt, in deep shit.

Alex watched him with cruel amusement and chuckled slightly at the sheen of tears covering the golden orbs, "My, my, pussy-cat. You're here in my domain, weak, defenseless and injured. Just a little punching of small buttons and you'll be on your way to your dear masters. What ever will you do?"

"That's for you to decide, isn't it?!" Ray hisses back, turning his head away.

"Oh yeah," Steno bent down again and cupped the neko-jin's cheek, "You're absolutely right."

Ray froze at the soft caressing touch and turned wide eyes at the cooing tone. One look at those lust filled eyes and he seethed. Blistering with anger, "Let go!"

He bit his tongue in hopes of keeping quiet as Steno lashed out and backhanded him with such force that his head collided with the concrete floor. Wrenching his hair up again, the blonde spoke in a disturbingly calm voice,

"Why are you on the run?"

Biting his lips at the painful throbbing on his side, Ray forced to keep moisture from his eyes, "…Why do you want to know?"

Letting go of his face, Steno turned to his cronies, "Move him out."

It greatly surprised him when half a dozen figures stepped forward and took the metal net off. Ray breathed out in a shudder as the unwelcome weight was removed from his battered body and slowly made to sit up. His throat constricted as he saw his limbs. His knuckles were bleeding and bruises and cuts had formed on his shin and forearms. And now with supporting red mark on the face, he wondered drearily if he would get out of this rotting hole in one piece.

He was brought out of his musings as another guy stepped forward with a small key and removed the metallic collar around his neck. One hand rubbing his sore head, Ray glanced around and could see more than a dozen people surrounding him, few of which looked as if expecting to pounce off right that moment.

"Right, now you should be a bit more agreeable."

Ray closed his eyes tiredly, "What do you want?"

"Why are that guy and that girl out looking for you?"

"What girl?"

The total look of disbelief assured Steno that the Chinese wasn't playing around with him so he answered, "That pink haired one?"

"Mariah…!"

"That's the one."

A profound feeling of betrayal appeared in his heart and spread throughout his veins as Ray turned away, looking far more defeated than before.

"Well? Will you go nicely or should I bring up the baton next?"

Sighing through his teeth, Ray replied quietly, "They want to take me back to China."

"I'm aware of that but do elaborate why."

"Because I ran away…"

Someone snorted from the shadows of the piled up crates against the wall, "Why? Were they trying to fuck you?" Many sniggered as the raven head hissed.

"You stole something from your home, didn't you?" Steno asked after the chuckling died.

"It's not your business!"

"Now it is."

"I didn't steal anything! I took what was rightfully mine and went away! That's all!" Ray spoke, not noting his raised voice.

"What did you steal?"

"What is this, some kind of interrogation?!"

"Tell me"

"Piss off, Steno!"

"Was it a bit spirit?"

Ray halted in his angry exchange of words and stared at his assailants in wonder, another deep fear settling in his mind. He almost choked when Steno spoke in a candid way,

"What was it called again? Oh yeah, now I remember. It's Driger, right?"

It took him a lot to keep his real emotions guarded but Ray could not help but feel extremely wary and vulnerable. Who were these people? "What…What do you want?"

Smirking at the faint inquiry, Steno started to stroll around his sitting captive, eyes taking in the rather attractive feline features; the delicious smooth skin with a touch of caramel amidst; the wild raven hair falling before those saffron pools of honey and that heart shaped face; the bare chest matted slightly with dust yet glistening with somewhat sweat with those toned abs standing out; the baggy trousers hanging loosely below the slim waist and oh, those hips; properly curved with long killer legs.

_Delicious…_

Hazel eyes switched to those cherry lips as they parted to cuss out a few curses but he didn't respond to them. Instead he started his share of the tale, a deep sly baritone resonating in his voice,

"We met your dear friend Lee about two weeks ago at a club my father owns. It was as if fate just brought us together." Steno grinned, starting to circle around his prey gradually, "They had been on futile search for a long time. I think they've been to Kyoto and Odaiba District probably and let's not forget their tireless search elsewhere than Japan. Truly devoted and hardworking team, don't you agree Komodo?"

Ray grimaced at the candid inquiry, not taking his eyes off his captor for a second. His ankles were bleeding but there was nothing he could do about the pain.

"What aroused my interest was the charming girlfriend of yours of course." He continued, 'I caught her while passing the dance floor and followed her where she was bringing her mate some drinks. Sure I saw right then she was off limits," Steno smirked at the hiss from Ray but did not comment, "So I decided to play the 'gracious hosts' act. The fact that they were both neko-jins reminded me of you, Komodo and I thought may be I will get some tips on how to bed angry bitches at the end of the day."

"Fuck you!"

"Anyhow, I asked there business here and this Lee guy was rather hostile and remote. He kept his conversation in Chinese with his lady friend. It was when I tried to pursue the matter, he, probably, snapped and told me they were out looking for a fugitive and a thief. Then the story got interested. I offered my services and after some more gibberish they sort of agreed. When I asked for any picture of the culprit, they did not show me."

"Then how did you-?"

"I'm getting there. No need for haste, my darling. It seemed a matter of trust so I asked for physical description. You know, when they were speaking, I kept picturing you in mind, your bloody soft features, how fuck-able you looked in a frown…" Alex kept up his degrading description, watching intently as Ray's face flushed, "That was our first meeting. I sent my people around for some news on new locos around the city, _male_ of course. When I showed them the results, Lee was impressed by the fast speed of the work."

"Why did you help him?" Ray inquired, "What was in it for you, Steno? Why did you agree to help a stranger?"

Alex smiled an evil smile, "Lee Chan seemed like the type of guy who means business. And I could easily smell a reward in the end so I threw the line and he got hooked. Besides, that girl is pretty, right?"

Ignoring the last comment, Ray said, "Just like that? Without even any hard evidence or-?"

"When you have as much experience as me, Komodo, you can sniff out grants within a radius of five miles."

"I'm sure any son of a bitch can!"

"This second meeting was productive. I was provided with more details, about your background, bey blading skills and of course you karate. You see Komodo; fury puts a blindfold on your eyes. And stupid people like you can't see then. What happened in the alley and the battle at school; that was what put me on line for the target. I asked for a snap only after that. And my, my, I was surprised to see the resemblance. Of course, I never dreamt to find out that the mighty Ray Kon dressed up in a tutu and going to school like a normal angst-loving teenage babe."

Ray turned his eyes back on the filthy floor. His mind was going through a catastrophic kaleidoscope of emotions and sentiments. What to do? Where to turn? He felt his throat constrict and it took him a hell to ask the next lingering question. Swallowing twice, he choked painfully,

"So what are you playing at now? Why didn't you hand me up? I will suffocate my self if you tell me that my mere display of desperation made you pity me."

"Oh I have my own plans, sweetheart." He stopped his circling and crouched down on one knee in front of the injured neko, "And I do pity you. Soon you will self-pity."

Spitting on his feet, Ray ignored the laughter that gesture tore from Steno. Instead he was more intent on placing some distance between them when Steno caught his arms,

"Do you wish that I turn you in Ray Kon?"

Ray stared at him with tiredness and wariness. Then lowered his eyes, "No…"

"I was hoping you would say yes for your own sakes. I will not question you for now."

Steno made to stand but Ray stopped him, "You still haven't answered me! What is it you want from me that you won't hand me over for your reward? You said-"

His gasp rang out in the warehouse as a pair of soft lips covered his. The action was so unexpected that Ray would have struggled if he had seen it coming. Yet now he only trembled and stared in pure shock when Steno pulled away.

Steno smirked, bending forward so his lips brush against his shivering ones, "You're shaking. Not because what I can, and will, do to you but because somebody had already done this, haven't they, Roya?"

Ray felt paralyzed as a hand caressed his bare chest, the fingers ghosting over his stomach, forcing the fine hairs to stand erect in tension. His hands and arms went numb and he could do nothing but breathe shakily as Alex touched him.

Steno felt a thrill running down his spine at the lack of gesture and paying no heed to the fact that his minions and Mira surrounded him, he bent forward to peck the tanned cheek.

"S-stop-Stop it…!" Ray cried, pulling backwards and falling behind at the sudden retreat. His bruised shoulders shook with stress as he tried to clear his mind from the memories of that terrible past, the voices, the screams…

Hazel eyes watched in interest at the reaction and Steno found himself nodding in approval. He was pleased. This was going to be fun. He had the aces here and he knew how to make his move.

"When you came here, I told you we will be playing by my rules, didn't I, Komodo?" He waited till the neko looked at him, one arm across his naked chest in somewhat defense. "Well, here are the rules…"

Ray heard but did not listen. And as Steno spoke, he felt a tear escape his eyes and lowered his head. His heart drummed dully and he droned on the monotony of the words till his sense and vision blurred.

Hungry, hurt, abused, bleeding and partially unclothed, Ray closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to flee.

He blacked out and fell on the floor, the tear falling on the dirt and vanishing into nothingness…

* * *

Please R&R. I need all the inspiration I can get.

Till next time,  
Neena


End file.
